¿Quien dijo que la escuela es aburrida?
by the girlghost writer
Summary: Ya pasaron 25 años desde amanecer y Los Cullen han decidido mudarse denali, para pasar desapercibidos de nuevo o eso creen . Nuevas circunstancias pueden causar tormentosas discusiones entre Edward y Bella por 3ª personas que quieren separarlos
1. Primer dia de clases

_**¿Quién Dijo Que La Escuela Es Aburrida?**_

_**Nunca debes búrlate del marido de una vampira adicta a la moda,**_

_**A menos que**_

_**Estés dispuesto a pagar el precio…..**_

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S.M menos Zoey, Drake, etc.

25 años han pasado desde amanecer y nuestra familia favorita ha decidido mudarse al pueblo de denali, para pasar desapercibidos de nuevo (o eso creen).

Nuevas circunstancias surgen de nuevo que tal vez puedan causar tormentosas discusiones entre nuestro adorado Edward y Bella por terceras personas que desean separarlos…

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 PRIMER DIA DE CLASES.**

**Nessi Pov**

¿Se han preguntado lo que es vivir eternamente?, mm algunos pensaran wooua como lo preguntas eso chica, tienes una vida increíble, una maravillosa familia ni que se diga, pero la verdad no todo es miel sobre hojuelas en mi vida y más cuando tienes un padre lector de mentes que siempre monitorea tus pensamientos (ahh por que no herede el escudo de mama).

-Nessi – dijo mi papa con tono paternal y sobre protector de siempre,

Tranquilos Nessi, Edward–dijo mamá enarcando una ceja

Yo, solo pude asentir que mas podría hacer, nada lo sé.

Después todos nos alistamos para partir de nuevo a un nuevo martirio – al menos para mi pobre padre más que para los demás

Un poco aburrido repetir el instituto una y otra vez, pero mis tíos Emmet y Jasper, hacían que no lo fueran todo el tiempo con sus apuestas, y una que otra travesura que se les ocurría.

Apoyadas por mis tías Alice y Rosalie respectivamente, aunque debo admitir que mi tía Rose terminaba reprendiendo a mi tío Emmet.

Pero como les decía este es nuestro primer día de clases, mis tíos preparaban todos sus planes para hoy así que decidí participar en su nuevo juego

**Primer día de clases**: (otra vez) mi familia y yo llegamos al estacionamiento donde nos bajamos de nuestros respectivos autos, pude notar como todo el alumnado nos veía con ojos desorbitados, a pesar del tiempo aun me sigue sorprendiendo como los humanos pueden ser deslumbrados fácilmente.

Abrí la puerta y salí del auto, los susurros que se hicieron eran extremadamente perturbadores, mi papa Edward descendió y las chicas se derritieron, al salir Bella del auto los murmullos fueron más altos, los muchachos comenzaron a silbar,

Y como siempre el que sufre todos los primeros días es mi querido hermanito/papa - Edward! saben lo malo de leer las mentes es que no tienes el control de cuándo deben cesar.

**Edward Pov**

No lo soporto más!!

Tengo ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a todo esos adolescentes que desean a mi esposa, y mi hija, a mi pequeña cómo es posible que si quieran piensen acercársele para semejantes atrocidades, arrg!! Un gruñido salió por de bajo poco perceptible al oído humano, pero no para mi familia.

Bella cercándome a susurrar,

- tranquilo amor es normal- dijo mi bella.

Como quiere que me tranquilice cuando todos esas imágenes pasan por mi mente.

-Lo sé, cariño pero debes soportarlo si- ¡poniendo la mejor de las miradas (enseñadas por Alice)!.

Pero como no negarme a tal petición si con una mirada hace que olvide todo y más de tal semejante mujer frente a mí.

-Está bien amor por ti lo pasare por alto! – haciendo unas de mis famosas sonrisas torcidas que sabía muy bien que Bella no soportar ver si sentir que se desmaya.

¡Si un siguiera siendo humana estaría toda roja!

**Mientras al otro lado del estacionamiento…**


	2. Abeja Reina

**CAPITULO 2 ABEJA REINA.**

**Zoey Pov**

Era otro tonto aburrido día de escuela. Me encontraba en el estacionamiento con Drake, mi novio. Ahh, lo sé, es muy poca cosa para mí, pero fue lo único que encontré a mi altura.

En este remedo de instituto ( si se le puede llamar así.)

-ósea es el chico mas guapo y popular de la escuela-

¡!!QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Woouua mira que tenemos aquí ¡!

**Estudiantes nuevos…… (Interesante, muy interesante)**

**Creo que mi novio ya no es más guapo y popular de aquí…..**

- Pensándolo bien mi novio ya está muy, pero muy pasado de moda.

(Viéndolo de reojo mientras el reía lo más tonto posible con sus par de amigos.)

Es un hecho que debería probar nuevos, horizontes en este pueblucho frio, verde y húmedo, (que no le hace nada bien a mi belleza.) no lo creen?

Y por lo visto hoy tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer,

Novio nuevo ven a mi!!!!!!!!!!

- veamos cual de los tres? será el próximo que ocupe su lugar….. Mmm!!!

Empecemos entonces…..

**CANDIDATO NUMERO UNO.**

Tenemos al fortachón de cabello negro y bíceps- nada mal, pero esa que lo acompaña parece una oxigenada**,(obviamente una copia barata de mi persona.)** no, no el no cumple con los requisitos que necesito, y parece que sufre de mamitis.

Lo siento, sigue participando lindura.

**CANDIDATO NÚMERO DOS.**

mmm. veamos chico que tal, es rubio menos musculoso que el primero, pero eso se puede arreglar.

-Ósea no, no,__esa cara no es nada agradable como para que esté a mi altura.

Yo merezco más!!!

Necesito, carisma, relax, no se tal vez encanto???

Si no dudo que tenga lo suyo que es algo rescatable, pero la cara no me gusta

No sé si se la operara tal vez.

Lo siento cuando te operes me llamas ok!!!

Bye, Bye.

**CANDIDATO NÚMERO TRES.**

Ahora se acercaba el último chico….

- No podía creer lo que veía, claramente este chico cumplía con todos los requisitos para ser mi novio, un cuerpo perfecto, excelente!

Wuuaoo. Sonrisa perfecta, bueno no tanto como la mía pero no estaba mal.

Mi novio no era nada comparado con este chico.

Este chico era perfecto para mí, tenía todo lo que buscaba en un chico y obviamente yo era la chica que él se merecía así que él tenía que ser mío.

- No corrección!! -

**¡! El iba a ser mío a cualquier costo!!**


	3. La Duende Enfurecida y El Oso Musculoso

Hola!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y gracias por sus comentarios!

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Mayer, menos Zoey, Drake, etc.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 La ****Duende Enfurecida y El Oso Musculoso!!**

**Alice Pov.**

¡No puedo creerlo Edward!- dije poniendo una cara de ira total.

-Como se atreve ella decir que mi jazz no es atractivo del rostro, ni que ella fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Pues al parecer eso cree ella que es.- Edward reprimió una risa, y afirmando ante mi comentario.

-Edward calladito te ves más bonito sabias? (sacándole la lengua).

El solo rodo los ojos y se fue a lado de Bella. Después de a verme contado lo que esa tal Zoey había pensado de mi marido. No esto no lo perdono, ya verá ella quien es Alice Cullen Hale.

De pronto tuve una maravillosa visión de lo que sucedería, perfecto.

-Necesitare la ayuda de mi adorable sobrinita y del oso musculoso de mi hermano para esto…

**Nessi Pov**

Vaya si que todo mundo está emocionado este día, las miradas de mis tíos son para recordar ajaja.

Todos nos juntamos y nos dispusimos a avanzar.

-Wow, me siento hermosa-dijo Bella, y todos reímos efusivamente mientras deslumbrábamos a los expectantes.

-Tú siempre has sido hermosa- musitó- Edward, valla el amor flota en el aire estos días.

-Esto será genial -agregó Alice

-Yo aun me sentía incomoda por como nos veían.

Seguimos caminando a paso humano, y nos dirigimos hacia la dirección para recoger nuestros horarios supuestamente.

Después de un rato nos dispersamos todos, ya que estábamos en diferentes grados.

-Mis tíos Rose, Jazz y Emmett. Se fueron por que iban un grado arriba de los demás ellos irían al segundo año.-

Mientras que a mi tía Alice, mis padres y yo tomaríamos el primer año.

**Rose Pov**

No lo puedo creer??- ¿Por qué a mí?

Que hecho Dios, acaso por soy tan hermosa me castigas por eso-

Mi primer día y me tenía que tocar deportes, yo Rosalie hale Cullen compartir con todos ellos mi belleza, además soportar semejaste blasfemia de su oloroso olor- ¿Qué no saben que tan sensible tiene un vampiro el olfato acaso?

Y por supuesto mi osito esta que salta de la felicidad por esto-

Le encanta presumir su fuerza ante los humanos, eso le aumenta su ego. ¡¡¡Hombres ¡¡¡

**Bella Pov**

Edward y yo íbamos caminando hacia la última clase del día.

-¡Edward! Tienes que ayudarme- Alice apareció con su enorme sonrisa- por favor,

Ahora vuelvo amor, Alice quiere que le ayude, después de unos minutos pude divisar que Alice se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento con una sonrisa algo malévola.

-Edward, ¿a dónde va Alice?- pregunté temerosa, no quería ser partícipe.

-Pues en su cabeza sólo rondaba la palabra venganza- dijo con la risa contenida- aunque también pensó algo sobre pedir ayuda a Emmet..

Dios, sentí que se avecinaba una tormenta, era un verdadero peligro, tener a una duende enfurecida acompañada de su malévolo hermano sí que era de temerse.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen muchos comentarios! Mientras mas comenten mas rapido subiré nuevos capítulos!

Cualquier sugerencia, corrección, duda o lo que sea esta bien recibido!!


	4. Ya en casa!

Toda la familia Cullen pertenecen a S.M.!!!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 YA EN CASA!!**

**Alice POV**

Salí del instituto lo más rápido que el paso humano me lo permitió. Tomé mi amado Porsche amarillo y aceleré para ir a casa.

-Al llegar me dirigí a la habitación de mi adorado hermano, (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Hola hermanito- dije entrando en su habitación mientras hacía mi mejor expresión de inocencia- pero que musculoso y sexy te ves hoy!

¿¿Has hecho ejerció últimamente verdad??

Emmett dejó de mirar la televisión y me miró. Luego flexionó sus brazos haciendo resaltar sus bíceps y sonrió satisfecho. Segundos después, se dio cuenta de mi engaño.

-Hey, espera un momentito ahí enana- sus ojos entrecerrados me observaban minuciosamente mientras su voz transmitía desconfianza en cada palabra- tu nunca vienes a hacerme cumplidos así porque sí.. ¿Qué quieres ahora Alice?

Rodé mis ojos y alcé las manos en señal de rendimiento, me había descubierto!

-Está bien, está bien Emmet me atrapaste, sí tengo un pequeñito favor que pedirte.

-Comencé a formar un pucherito con mi boca. Eso siempre funciona cuando quieres convencer a alguien..

Emmett emitió un suspiro de derrota y sentándose en el sillón, yo comencé a saltar en mi lugar por haber conseguido la victoria, como siempre.. ajajaja!

Comencé mi relato, de la idea de molestar a Zoey

-Umm ajá.. sii.. –murmuraba mi hermanito pensativo, asimilando cuidadosamente mis palabras- ¿Qué té hizo qué?! –exclamó cuando llegué a la parte dolorosa. Suspiré antes de contestarle

Y después rodo en el suelo carcajeando se cuando le dije que a mi jazz le dijeron que necesitaba una operación.

-Ya Emmett me vas ayudar sí o no??

Entre cortado solo pude asentir antes de seguir con su risa descontrolada. Emmett, tenemos que darnos prisa!!

Quiero vengarme pronto! Muy pronto!!

**Emmett Pov**

-Lo tengo!! Que te parece si…- comencé a relatarle mi plan a Alice. La sonrisa en su rostro se enanchó y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

la sonrisa malvada que se formó en su rostro podría traerle pesadillas a cualquiera, por fortuna, yo no duermo!!

Alice se quedó paralizada por un momento pues estaba teniendo una visión y luego saltó de su lugar para iniciar con su habitual danza de la rana por todo el lugar.

Perdón por este capitulo, se que es algo mas corto que los otros… pero ya verán que el siguiente compensará este así que estén atentos!!!

Gracias por seguir mi Fic!!! De verdad me alegro que les guste!!

No se olviden de dejar Reviews!!!! Mientras mas comenten mas rápido subiré capítulos!!

Todos sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias son bien recibidos!! Y pues con gusto les responderé!


	5. No, Edward terminamos

Toda la familia Cullen le pertenece a S.M!!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 NO, EDWARD TERMINAMOS!!**

**Nessi Pov**

Ya había pasado un par de semanas desde que nos mudamos a denali, me encanta mi nueva vida aquí, había empezado a tener nuevos amigos, unos sinceros y otros no tanto

**---FLASHBACK---**

Mi primera clase del día, mientras esperaba a que el profesor llegara, me sentía un poco incomoda pues mi familia no me acompañaba en esa clase, era historia y según mi familia ellos sabían mas de historia que el mismo profesor, pero en fin adelante no sería el fin del mundo estar solita una hora o si??

De pronto una chica se acerco a mi interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, hola que tal eres Vanessa no es así ¿?- dijo poniendo su mejor pose.

-Uhm, no soy.-Renesmee-

-Soy Renesmee Cullen, pero dime Nessi,

- Ah, dijo la chica,¡ -perdón por el error, pero en fin. Hola soy Zoey Bruts

(Mmm, con que es ella la que dijo que mi tío jazz necesita una operación he, ya veremos quien la necesita la operación.)

Bienvenida al instituto Hawthorne High.

-Gracias es muy lindo de tu parte -¿lindo? ah sí claro, ay pero en fin y dime de donde vienen por su puesto tú y tu familia? - por Dios, es un poco insoportable.

- Venimos de Rumania.- Dije con un tono algo aburrido, pues sabía lo que pensaba de mi familia.

-AHH de verdad que bien amiga, y de que parte de ahí??

Mmm, de Transilvania- dije con tono más apagado que antes.

Ahh que interesante y cuéntame más de ti y claro de tu familia por supuesto….

**--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK---**

-Si por mí fuera jamás me hubiera hecho amiga de Zoey, pero tenía que seguir con esto, porque según mi tía Alice tenía un plan en manos.

-Pero continuando, empezaba mi clase y aun no había llegado el profesor Brian, cuando de pronto.-

Como si fuera invocada por el mismísimo diablo, llego Zoey con su sonrisa de fotografía. (Nótese mi sarcasmo)

-Cuando me diviso se acerco muy feliz- (Ay Dios, prefiero a los Vulturis que a ella en estos momentos.)

Hola Vanessa como estas hoy?

-Uhm, no soy.-Vanessa, soy Renesmee-

Ahh, si como sea, y dime como esta tú hermano hoy?

-Ay si supieras, Edward no es mi hermano, si no mi papa. Te da un colapso (pensé mentalmente mientras la veía).

-Bien-dije.

¿Y no ha tenido problemas con Isabella últimamente?

(Vaya si que esta chica no pierde el tiempo, bueno manos a la obra, ajaja)

Puse mi mejor cara de cordero (aprendida de mi tía) y suspire –ay no sabes Zoey últimamente han pelean mucho por cualquier cosa, en si por todo.

Inmediatamente puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero en cuento noto que la miraba puso cara de ay pobrecita.

No me digas amiga cuéntame, ya sabes que para eso somos las amigas.

En eso entro el profesor, yo solo le susurre que en el almuerzo le contaba, y con un dedo apuntándome dijo- pero no se te olvide hacerlo ok.

La clase fue aburrida ¿Cuántas veces había estudiado ese tema? En la peor clase de Historia que he tenido.(tenía razón mi padres.)

Después de un rato Sonó el timbre y todos nos dirigimos al comedor, dándole paso al tan ansiado almuerzo que Zoey, esperaba casi sin dejar reír por la nueva información sobre mi papa.

Cuando estuvimos ahí, Zoey me jalo del brazo y nos llevo a su mesa, mejor dicho a nuestra mesa, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a mi papa.

-Ni muy bien se acomodo en su asiento, ya estaba lista para atacarme con un sinfín de preguntas sobre lo prometido en clase, cuando de pronto un chico entro corriendo al comedor se dirigió a Zoey y le susurro tan bajo que era imperceptible para los demás que nos acompañaban , pero no para mí.

- Zoey ven rápido al estacionamiento ay una discusión entre los Cullen.

¿Quién pregunto Zoey?- dijo si en menor interés hasta el momento.

Es Isabella y Edward-dijo el chico un poco confundido por su reacción.

¡!!QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!- parándose de su asiento al momento, y volteando a verme.

Y dejaba a varios alumnos desconcertados.

-Vamos Vanessa- Arrg que soy Nessi, si como sea apúrate vamos ya al estacionamiento jalándome con ella por la puerta de la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos a ya solo al cansamos escuchar¡¡¡

No, Edward terminamos¡¡ te dejo, adiós. -Dejando a mi papa en estado de shock, y mi madre volteándose con cara de tristeza y marchándose fingiendo que lloraba por la decepción.

-Mientras miraba la escena que se desenlazaba, recode como mi tía logro que mis padres hicieran tal cosa, ajaja

**---FLASHBACK---**

Días antes estando los cuatro en la sala de la casa, mientras los demás iban de caza, mi tía le pido ayuda mis papas que fingieran terminar en frente de toda la escuela.

-Por favor Eddy, solo será de mentiras, siiiiiiii? (poniendo su mejor cara)

NO, y es un retundo no Alice, jamás nos prestaríamos hacer eso, y no me digas EDDY ok.

Eres cruel, sabias muy cruel.- Hum, lo dejo en paz ahora iba con mi mama.

-Por favor Bells, solo será de mentiras, siiiiiiii?, NO, Alice, sabes que te quiero mucho pero no, y es mi última palabra.

Haciendo que mí mama se cruzara de brazos y enarcara una ceja.

No me quieres verdad, eres también muy cruel¡¡

-Cuando pensamos que se había dado por vencida, se detuvo un par de segundos, y volteo, y se dirigió a mi mama-

Y si, que tal si me ayudan en esto, y yo en cambio por un año, no te llevo de compras Bells?

¿¿Qué?? Pregunto incrédula mi mama, (pobre había caído redondita en su trampa), h-hablas en serio Alice, si claro acaso no confías en mi, (volviendo aponer su adorable, pero fingida carita.)-¿¿ D-De verdad??

-Que sí, pero tienes que aceptar ahora.- dijo mi tía.

Mi mama esta que no cabía de tal oportunidad, y dijo -

Claro acepto, dejando a mi papa con la mandíbula desencajada.

-P-Pero amor como puedes aceptar??-dijo mi pobre papa

- Ay mi amor será divertido además como dijo Alice será de mentiras, así que se bueno y ayudémosle si.- Dijo mi mama de lo más feliz del mundo.

Como compadezco a mi papa ahora…

**--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK---**

-Mientras Zoey no cabía lo que sus ojos y oídos acaban de escuchar-

Por lo bajo la escuche decir, sii.. A varias chicas detrás de mí.

-Quede seguro ya se imaginaban un sinfín de cosas con mi papa ahora supuestamente era soltero.

-Pensé mentalmente, que mi madre ni en sueños dejaría a mi papa, pero cuando mi tía Alice quiere algo por más descabellado que sea nadie puede negarse cuando pone su cara de corderito desollado…..

* * *

* * *

Gracias por seguir el fic!!! Me hacen muy feliz!!!!

Y bueno espero haber compensado el largo del anterior…

No se olviden de dejar Reviews!!!! Ya lo saben!! Mientras mas comentarios mas rápido subiré los capítulos!!!

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia diganme y yo con gusto las tomare en cuanta y les contestare!!!!


	6. Visita

**Toda la familia Cullen le pertenecen a S.M!!!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 Visita!!**

_**Una semana después…**_

**Edward Pov**

-Mi rompimiento ficticio con mi bella, fue la situación más traumatizante de toda mi existencia, y vaya que he vivido mucho.-

-Pero teníamos que seguir con esto un par de semanas mas- no sé si lo pueda resistir.-

Bueno llegue con mi hija en mi volvo, mientras mi Bella se fue con Alice y Jasper, al llegar al instituto ya había demasiada agente como si cola para un concierto, (bueno esa es mejor manera de describir que nos esperaban a nosotros).

-No sé si soportare ser indiferente con mi esposa y más aun no estar cerca de ella, de pronto mi hija me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Estas bien papa, tranquilo yo te ayudare – dijo mi pequeño angelito.

He, creo que podré sobrevivir, cariño. Pero no prometo que pueda mirarla con odio, eso si no lo lograre.

-Pero gracias – le dije a mi pequeña, y deposite un tierno beso en su frente antes de bajarnos.

**Zoey Pov.**

(Soy tan feliz, hace una semana que mi futuro novio termino con Isabella, ajaja, mejor me ahorro el ajetreo de deshacerme de ella.)

-Vaya, aparte de perfecto, tiene un buen auto, una excelente casa y a eso agregarle que es todo un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Pero, bueno antes que nada, tengo que deshacerme de un estorbo más, para darle paso a mi nueva vida a lado de Edward Cullen.

Ahh, veamos donde esta ese tonto cuando se le necesita, a ya lo encontré, babeando como siempre, patético a más no poder.

Hey Drake¡¡¡ ven aca ahora, tenemos que hablar.

Hola mi amor, buenos días, ¿¿cómo dormiste???

Cínico viene con su carita de que no rompo ni un plato, aja si claro.

Hum, bien, de maravilla, pero no te hable para eso, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

-Sí, amorcito, dime que deseas??

(Que te largues por ejemplo muajaja). Sabes últimamente nuestra relación, se debilitado, ya no siento que te quiero como antes.

Abrió los ojos como plato, y puso cara de que no entiendo nada

-P-Pero amor, yo te amo, y pensé que tú me amabas también.-dijo con cara de bobo.

Ahh, pensaste que lo nuestro seria para siempre??-asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pobrecito, que tierno. Pero no esto se acabo adiós Drake Palmoy.

Me dí la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi nuevo prospecto.

Dejando a mi ex plantado en el mismo lugar, pero más ido que nada ajaja.

**¡¡¡¡Edward Cullen, te has sacado la lotería hoy!!!!!**

_**A la tarde siguiente…**_

**Rose Pov.**

-Ahh, no lo puedo creer!! Como pudo así nada mas aceptar Bella, semejante Cosa. Nunca imagine eso y menos de ella.

(Mire a Emmett en busca de una respuesta.)

-Emmett, me estas escuchando?,- si amor, claro que te escucho- dijo mi oso.

Aja de verdad?- si, por………

Porque no quitas la vista de la pantalla del tv. He!!

-ok, tu ganas mi amor- dijo volteando a ponerme toda su atención.

- Amor, comprende que Alice soborno a Bella, además no fue cualquier cosita, fue una tentadora oferta.-dijo mi esposo poniendo una sonrisita de burla.

Ok, pero fue un poco tonta Bella, como pudo dejarse vender por tan poca cosa.

¿Por qué lo dices Rose? –Ahh osito, como te explico. Mira tuvo Bella a Alice en sus manos, pudo pedir más y no solo se conformo con eso.

Mmm, pues eso si tienes razón, bueno para la próxima le diré a Bells que se aproveche ok.

Ahora vamos de caza tengo un poco de sed. ¿¿Te parece??

Por supuesto contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo amor- dijo mi oso tomándome en brazos….

**Mientras abajo en la sala……**

**Jasper Pov.**

-Ya, por favor Edward, Bella. Comprendo que en la escuela tengan que fingir que se odien, y que en la casa se recompensen, pero BASTA, tantas emociones en la escuela y aquí en la casa es peor.

Es mucho beso. Abacho, beso, abacho, ya no!!!

-Jazz, hermano-dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Es abrazo, no abacho, si hermanito-con tono burlón.

-Hum, yo lo digo así, por que tantas emociones a mí alrededor, y menos si Alice no está cerca.-

-Está bien Jazz- dijo Bella. Es suficiente información de tu parte.

Vámonos, Edward vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque.-jalando a Edward de la mano.

-Mientras que mi a veces insoportable hermano, (y digo a veces por que el que si es insoportable es Emmett.)

Se marchaba por la puerta de atrás.

Yo solo me pude sentar en el sillón a descansar en paz.

Al fin un poco de tranquilidad. Esto es muy pero muy relajante, no habrá nada que pueda echar a perder este momento.

Din, Don. El timbre – pensé, no creo que mis sentidos me juegan una mala broma ahora que estoy solo.

Din, Don. NO. eso no es producto de mi imaginación, (pobre si es Emmett que me juega una broma por que ahora no se la acaba).

-Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta principal, cuando faltaba unos cuantos pasos me percate que era un humano, y uno que no deseaba tener en estos momentos.

-Hola ¿¿se encuentra Vanessa??- dijo Zoey Bruts, la su so dicha persona motivo de la ira descontrola de mi esposa.

¿¿Quién, disculpa??- fui lo mas cortes que me permitió, pues sus emociones eran la de una chica puramente superficial.

Ahh, poniendo cara de confundida o no sé que, en mis tantos años de vampiros, jamás había perdido tanto la paciencia, como en estos segundos.

Mmm, no es esta la mansión Cullen??-volvió a decir, si, así es aquí es.¿¿ por???

Ahh, entonces aquí vive Vanessa Cullen, es una chica más o menos de mi estatura, cabello cobrizo con undulaciones, y ojos color cafés o chocolates, ya no se pero da igual.

¿¿No vive ella aquí???- volvió decir pero ahora su emociones se tornaban de molestia.

Si, es mi so-hermana Nessi, es a ella a quien te refieres.

Si, si ella misma.-dijo si la menor culpabilidad en sus palabras.

Se llama -Renesmee-, Renesmee Cullen, NO Vanessa ok.- como se atreve a cambiarle el nombre a mi sobrina.

Ay lo siento, fue algo que se me escapo, no volverá a pasar.

Pero que, me vas a dejar aquí fuera. –Pues mi hermana no se encuentra así que por qué no vuelves otro día, y si quier…

No me dejo terminar la palabra cuando entro como perro por su casa.

Ahh que lastima yo venía hacer la tarea con ella pero en fin,¿¿ y se encuentra tu hermano??- dijo mientras se sentaba.

No se supone que para hacer la tarea necesitas libros, libretas, etc.- pues mi invitada indeseable, no traía nada que le pareciera hacer una visita de estudio.

Hum, si tienes razón pero los deje en mi auto ok,-si que era hábil esta chica.

Bueno veras voy de salida así que no te puedo dejar aquí.-dije intentando persuadirla, pero no funciono.

¿¿No me vas invitar un café??- no se da por vencida.

Supongo que no tengo opción espera ya regreso.- dije, cuando maldijo por lo bajo pensado que no la escucharía.

Que descortés, es un punto menos para que estés a mi nivel.- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa forzada.

Así, me voltee y dije, sabes no tengo café, Hum bueno un refresco.

Mmm, nop tampoco tengo eso, ni te, ni agua en fin no tengo nada que sea bebible. (A menos que me dones tu sangre hoy) no eso me causaría indigestión.

Ni se te ocurra Jasper Hale Cullen- dijo mi adorable y salvadora esposa, mientras entraba por la cocina con un café.

Disculpa a mi novio, como ya sabes tenemos algo de prisa, así que se puso algo nervioso.

Si ya me pude dar cuenta, pero no se preocupes pueden irse, no saben a qué hora regresara Edward??

No que venias a ver mi hermana Nessi?-dije solo para desesperarla más aun.

He, si también.-dijo algo malo desaprobación.

No creo que regrese temprano a casa hoy, fue a un mini campamento al bosque- contesto al instante mi flamante esposa.

Y eso por?? ¿¿Acaso le gusta la naturaleza???- sí que quiera saber todo.

Si, y no sabes cuánto le gusta a Edward entrar en contacto con su yo interior.

Ay, no por favor, dime que no es de ese tipo de personas que salvan a los animales en peligro de extinción. – poniendo cara de shock.

Si, no sabes cuánto le gusta cuidar a los animales en especial los pumas- dije al instante.

Uchú.-medio un codazo mi esposa.

Así que como veras no vendrá hasta mañana ahorita-poniendo su mejor sonrisa como siempre mi esposa.

—Buenas noches, entonces. Me voy si no viene hoy Vanessa.- dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba a la puerta.

-Renesmee-, contestamos mi mujer y yo a la vez.

Upss, lo siento es que es algo difícil de recordar bueno adiós.

—Buenas noches— contesté por cortesía, cerrándole la puerta.

Ahora sí, tendré paz por un rato.

-Hola ya llegamos familia- interrumpiendo Emmett con rose por la ventana.

-No, lo siento amor.- dijo con una sonrisa mi esposa, tu lo sabías verdad.

Yo como crees, mientras salía corriendo por la ventana.

Era definitivo. Mi vida estaba acabada.……

**Gracias por seguir mi fic!!! Estoy feliz!!! Y ya que estoy feliz pues decidí subir un capitulo especial!!!! Espero que les guste!!**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido!!! Y tampoco se olviden de dejar reviews!!!**


	7. Colapso nervioso

**Toda la familia Cullen le pertenencen a S.M!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Colapso Nervioso.**

**Zoey POV**

Pero como era posible que Vanessa no me digiera que hoy su hermano no iba estar en su casa, fue un viaje de en balde, fue una pérdida de tiempo total.

-Y a eso agregarle que me atendió su otro hermano como se llama jasparin creó (si de lejos se fe con cara de frustrado hoy tenía una cara peor, mejor que elegí al más sexy, de ellos).

-La que si me fastidio mas la tarde fue esa enana que me miro como si fuera un scanner de la moda, (como si ella fuera una experta).

-Como era posible que yo Zoey Bruts la más bella, que digo bella (ahss eso me recuerda a la otra hermana de la cual me cae mal) la más hermosa de todo este lugar no cavia como era posible que mi futuro novio no estuviera en casa, tenía que encontrar la forma de ver a Edward y acercarme a él, no podría desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a casa pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente.

Edward Cullen iba a ser mío.

_**Edward POV**_

Definitivamente Bella era el amor de mi vida y eso jamás lo cambiaría por nada, desde que llego a mi vida le dio un nuevo sentido a mi existencia, me había dado algo que jamás pensé o quizás soñé una preciosa hija que cada día mas la veo rebosante de alegría, energía y sobre todo amor de todos nosotros.

Mientras que pensaba en lo maravillosa que era mi vida mi adorada esposa me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Amor creo que es hora de regresar – dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios sencillo pero cargado con tanto amor y pasión que hacía que mí ya muerto corazón volviera a la vida.

Vamos a entonces levantándome y tomándola de la mando y empezamos andar hacia la casa.

Cuando volvimos de nuestra caminata sentí un olor algo particular cerca de casa.

Bella, sientes lo mismo que yo?- le dije preguntándome si ya estaba igual que Jasper de paranoico con la tal Zoey.

Pues si te refieres a que huele a humana y por cierto una no muy deseada pues sí, también lo siento-ella también parecía estar incomoda.

Tranquila- no permitiré que haga nada incoherente. Si

Te creo pero no estoy muy segura si lo soportare –Dijo mi esposa poniendo cara de afligida, lo harás se de lo que eres capaz amor, tu jamás lastimarías un humano aun que lo desearas.

Cuando entramos a la casa nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper sentados en la sala, al parecer Jasper estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Hola Jasper, te encuentras mejor?- al parecer no, pero por cortesía tenía que preguntárselo.

-Tú qué crees, si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta hermanito, además vino Zoey Bruts a buscar a "Vanessa"- haciendo sus signos de comillas.

A quién?- preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

A Nessi,- contesto enseguida Alice. A esa pobre chica no le da el cerebro ni para acordarse un nombre, pero en realidad vino a buscarte a ti, pero le dije que no te encontraría hoy así que se dio por vencida pero no antes de sacarme de sus casillas a mi jazz, ya ni Emmett lo hace como ella.

Esto si se estaba volviendo algo preocupante pero más para Jasper.

-Al parecer ella está muy interesada en ti.-Me dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Haciendo que mi esposa le gruñera, ya tranquilízate Bells esto se está poniendo mejor y no hay nada de qué preocuparse ok- agregando mi hermana des pues de tener una visión.

Alice esto ya llego a su límite, ya no puedo continuar con esto, tú misma acabas de ver que es lo que hará mañana Zoey, no podemos seguir con todo esto-ahora si que no me iba a convencer.

No, hermanito por favor, prometiste ayudarme con esto, no puedes abandonarme así- puso sus ojos de cordero degollado.

Además si haces eso mi trato con Bells terminara haciendo que me la lleve de compras ahora mismo como vez Edward.- este duende sí que me saca de mis casillas.

-De pronto escuche casi un grito proviniendo de mi esposa.-

NOOOOOOOOOOO, Edward, no podemos echarnos para atrás si es muy torturante no tenerte cerca a cada momento pero no podemos hemos dado nuestra palabra así que como todo un Cullen debemos cumplirla si.- dándome un beso, no puedo creer que mi esposa pueda soportar esto a cambio de no ir de compras con Alice.

No Alice, ya no quiero continuar con todo esto, es mucha tortura estar lejos de Bella y con esa Zoey pues ya es demasiado- mire a Bella para ver si por lo menos me apoyaba en esto ya que me había vendido por una año libre de compras pero no, ella estaba viendo en otra dirección.

-supongo que mi opinión no cuenta no es así.- bella se acerco a mi abrazándome.

Que te ocurre mi amor–no es nada, solo quiero saber qué es lo que Zoey hará mañana-

Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas, pero tu tranquila que de ella yo me encargo, ahora dime, ¿¿estás segura seguir adelante con esto??

Si, sabes que lo que Alice me ofrece es algo que realmente quiero pero ya no quiero seguir lejos de ti.

Lo ves Ed., ella necesita de tu ayuda y yo también, mientras más esfuerzo le pongan mas rápido terminara todo esto- se le salio una sonrisa aun mas diabólica que la anterior-

Anda, solo unos días más es lo que necesito- Puso sus ojitos de cordero, como odiaba que ponga esa carita, era tan difícil que aceptara por una vez en tu existencia lo que los demás decidían? al parecer si, ella no se daba por vencida.

Esta bien Alice, pero te advierto, si Zoey vuelve a hacer alguna locura como venir a casa o peor aun algo como lo de mañana no habrán ojitos ni caritas que me hagan cambiar de opinión- de acuerdo Edward, y gracias!-se fue saltando llevándose con ella a Jasper que parecía totalmente ido.

**Alice POV**

Casi pierdo a mis armas mas fuertes para mi venganza contra Zoey y esto no lo podía permitir, aunque tampoco quería que Bella se vistiera como cuando era humana, de solo pensarlo casi siento escalofríos (como si pudiera) pero bueno, entre la venganza y las compras pues prefería buscar una solución a la ropa de Bella pero la venganza no podía esperar.

Lleve a Jasper al bosque, lejos de todos para que se pudiera tranquilizar, esto si era irónico, tenía el poder de modificar las emociones pero el no podía calmarse. Sonreí ante tal lógica.

Que es tan gracioso- No nada mi soldadito, solo un chiste interno, nada de qué preocuparse.

Ok, pero por favor deja de cambiar tan rápido de emociones. Venganza, alegría, venganza, pesar, venganza y de nuevo alegría, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarme.- Upss lo había olvidado, creo que tenía que pensar en todo esto luego.

Lo siento- puse mi carita de angelito que tanto le gustaba- prometo calmarme, ahora solo descansa y tranquilízate.

* * *

* * *

Gracias por seguir el fic!!!!!

Dejen todas sus dudas, cometarios y sugerencias que las tomare en cuenta para los siguientes capitulos!!!

Tampoco se olviden de dejar reviews!!!


	8. Conquistando a Edward Cullen!

**Toda la familia Cullen pertenece a S.M!!!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8 Conquistando a Edward Cullen!!!**

**Bella Pov.**

Llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto, y parecía que todo el alumnado, esperaba como si se fueran a ganar algo o quizás esperaban a una estrella de rock, pero inmediatamente se hicieron los disimulados cuando nos bajamos de los autos, y nos percatamos de sus miradas.

Mientras nos juntábamos para entrar todos junto al instituto mi esposo me jalo hacia el auto diciéndome.

- Bella ya no soporto mas estar lejos de ti, las noches no son suficientemente largas- Lo sé amor, pero resiste, hazlo por mí sí?, Sabes cuánto espere una oportunidad para escapar de las compras de Alice, te prometo que no durara mucho más.-

-Pero no me gusta que Zoey siga acechándome pues no respondo, no me gusta que utilice a Nessi para conquistarme-dijo mi esposo afligido.

Cuando estuve a punto de contestarle escuche de pronto como la descaradamente Zoey terminaba con su novio y ponía una sonrisa, al decir Edward Cullen, te has sacado la lotería hoy.

-Le dediqué una mirada asesina, pero la desvié casi inmediatamente, si no se daría cuenta de nuestro plan.- Alice espero que valga la pena esto- dije a mi adorable hermanita.

-Cálmate Bells, créeme valdrá la pena esto.- poniendo su mejor cara.

Yo solo bufe por lo bajo, y seguí con mi camino. Al llegar al salón donde por las próximas dos horas tenía clases.

Cuando me dirigía a clases escuche a Zoey hablando de EDWARD!, esto tenía que escucharlo y al parecer esa era su intención ya que apenas me vio empezó a decir más fuerte de lo necesario toda su historia.

-Fui a su casa para hacer sus tareas y pum, que me encuentro con Edward- todas sus amigas se pusieron a gritar como locas, me daba gracia ver como reaccionaban de solo escuchar su nombre. Tenía que seguir escuchando que mentiras más les decía.

-Me invito a entrar y pasamos toda la tarde platicando y bueno, me ayudo a hacer los deberes, creo que realmente tenemos química así que no se asombren de que pronto sea Zoey de Cullen- se me escapo una sonrisa, no estaba ni cerca de saber lo que era ser la señora de Cullen jaja y jamás lo sabría por él era todo mío jamás tendría la oportunidad de tener una mirada , ni un rose siquiera de mi esposo.

Además se estaba tomando la molestia de tratar de ponerme celosa y dándome motivos para que le arranque la cabeza, pero eso era demasiado para ella, solamente era una pobre humanita, no se daba cuenta de que sus falsas ilusiones solo estaban ayudando a Alice y su plan loco.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la seguía viendo empezó a contarles más y más cosas pero no quería seguir escuchando sus falsas historias, además no quería llegar tarde a clases así que partí de nuevo hacia mi aula.

**Alice Pov.**

-Mmm, vaya todo sale de maravilla, en el almuezo Zoey usará a mi sobrina para acercar a Edward, será genial.-

-Jazz, amor necesito hoy de tu ayuda si??- C-Claro amor- dijo mi adorado y guapo esposo.

**Nessi POV**

Y acá estaba yo de nuevo, un día más de sacrificio gracias al plan de Alice…

-Salí de clase y me disponía a ir a la cafetería cuando lo primero que vi fue a Zoey viniendo hacia mí.

Hola Vanessa- ashh cada día me molestaba más- soy NESSI- si lo que sea.

Ella ni siquiera me hablaba a mí, lo único que hacía era ver donde se encontraba a mi papa como si fuera la 8ª maravilla del mundo, bueno a sus ojos y a los ojos de todas las chicas creo que lo era, pero en fin, como odiaba tener que ser amiga de Zoey, teniendo mejores persona que me hablan por lo que era yo y no por de quien era hermana.

-Me dijeron que fuiste a buscarme a casa – si, fui para hacer los deberes pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que no estaba Edward, perdón, que no estabas.- todavía tenía el descaro de decirme que había ido por papá.

-Pues la verdad que no me acuerdo que día quedamos en que me visitarías-aja, como si fuera tan torpe como para no darme cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Debiste olvidarlo, te lo dije ayer antes de la salida- a si claro, debí distraerme porque no te escuche, sino te hubiera dicho que no estaría en casa-

-Ya ves amiga deberías ponerme más atención ok.- todavía me mentía y de paso me decía que debería ponerle más atención.

Una y otra vez me repetía que era solo un favor hacia mi tía y que pronto las pagaría todas, intente calmarme para que no se diera cuenta de mi dilema interior.

Bueno te perdono Nessa.- dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo en dirección a la cafetería.

Nessa, bueno al menos ahora estaba más cerca de aprenderse mi nombre, sin embargo no soportaba pasar un minuto más con ella.

_**Horas después en la cafetería……**_

**Zoey Pov.**

Me encontraba en la cafetería, sentada en la mesa de siempre con, ¿¿cómo se llama?? Vanessa creo y Michelle. Estaba distraída, ya que ésta última hablaba de… umm… a quién le interesa ¿no?, bien, cuando lo vi entrar, al más guapo, sexy y casi perfecto chico del instituto que pronto seria mi novio y me convertiría a mí en la envidia de todo mundo.

El se dirigió a una mesa solitaria, ¡Que suerte la mía!, era hora de usar a su hermana para hacer el primer acercamiento

-He, (como diablos se llama su hermana es algo que ver con un monstruo, Mmm, recuerdo que lo vi en especial de scooby doo, como me encanta ese perrito , pero Zoey enfócate en cómo se llama ella es, lago Ness- Ness qué? Ahh si, Nessi.

-Nessi, amiga mía. Porque no vamos a hacerle compañía a tu hermano que esta solito hoy??? – ¿qué me dices?

-¿Yo puedo ir también?- pregunto apuntándose Michelle a la excursión.

-¡¡NO!!- Grite haciendo que Nessi y Michelle, se quedaran desconcertadas con mi reacción. ¡¡¡MALDICION!! -Quise decir que no amiga, no nos puedes acompañar por que ya sabes tu novio es algo "celoso"- apuntándolo con mis dedos.

-Ahh tienes razón,-dijo mi tonta amiga, bien así ase hace Zoey eres grande.

Bueno me levante y jale a la que tiene sobrenombre del monstruo del lago ese que esta por ahí.

**Edward Pov.**

Pasar clases sin siquiera tomar en cuanta a Bella era una tarea difícil, me pasaba las clases pensando en sus caricias, sus besos, todo lo que podríamos estar haciendo en esos instantes, pero también pensaba en su premio por así decirlo.

Mi Bella estaba tan cansada de tener que acompañar a Alice una y otra vez de compras que el solo pensar en tener un año de paz le daba fuerzas par aguantar este tormento. Mi Bella era digna de admirar.

Recuerda es una farsa, si, una farsa… y aquí me encontraba yo, Edward Cullen, en camino a la más terrible de las torturas.

-Papa, ¡Adivina quién viene para acá! -dijo mi hija mentalmente. Cuando me percate que Zoey venía a mi mesa.

Sus pensamientos fulminaban mi mente, -"¡Santo cielo! mira este chico, de cerca se ve mas hermoso de lo que imagine,- decía una y otra vez mientras se acercaban, ¡Arrg! Ya de por si es odioso leer su mente. Suspire. Esta va a ser la hora más larga de toda mi existencia.

-Hola, p- Edward – Dijo mi pobre hija y sentándose en la mesa.

Suspire y respondí, -Hola Ness, ¿qué tal tu día?-Mmm, bien-

De pronto su amiga le dio un codazo, como se atreve a lastimar a mi hija.

-AAhh… mira te presento a mi compañera Zoey, Zoey Bruts-

De inmediato estiró su mano y me la tendió, despues de estrecharla le dio un escalofrió por lo frio de mi tacto.

Yo solo pude poner mi mejor sonrisa que mi enojo me permitía,

-Hola Zoey es un placer conoceros, soy Edward Cullen- dije, y ni muy bien termine ya podía leer de nuevo su cuadrada mente.

-No puedo responder, tiene la voz más hermosa que mis oídos han escuchado en la vida,- se estaba comenzando a hiperventilar- Vamos Zoey respóndele- se decia una y otra vez.

-oh sí, hola Edward, igualmente es un gran placer.- "Eso es Zoey, ¡lo tienes a tus pies!" pero que frio esta, Mmm tal vez esta nervios de al fin conocer la chica de sus sueños. ¿Podría ser?- Los pensamientos de Zoey de veras eran muy molestos.

Zoey, pues lamento romper tu burbuja, pero tú jamás superaras a MI bella pensé mentalmente. Eso hizo que me saliera un suspiro que inmediatamente lo mal interpreto.

"_¡Confirmado! Edward Cullen muere por mí_."

Ay por dios, ella está más loca que una cabra.

-Mmm, y dime Edward cuáles son tus gustos??- pregunto Zoey.

-Me han dicho que te gusta la naturaleza y cuidar a los animales- poniendo su mejor pose seductora.

Mientras su mente decía otra cosa que preferí ignorar, como es que esta chica se puede imaginar conmigo en esa situación, por favor si supieres lo que realmente soy.

-Así es, ¿cómo lo supiste?- sólo pregunte por rutina. Sabía perfectamente bien que ayer estuvo en mi casa.

-Ahh, que no te informaron de mi agradable vista ayer??-

-No, lo lamento pero no-

-mmm que mala eres Nessi- ahora se le ocurria culpar a Nessi.

Esta apunto de recriminarle a Zoey cuando de pronto la salvo la campana.

-Ahh lo siento Edward, tengo que irme pero espero verte pronto-

-He, si claro a hasta pronto y Nessi cuídate ok?-

-Ay parece su papa, y la trata como si fuera en kinder-pensó Zoey

No sabes cuánta razón tienes Zoey, pensé mentalmente mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a mi siguiente clase.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido, y al fin puedo ir a casa.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré con Zoey y al parecer me esperaba.

Ayy por todos los cielos, que no puedo irme tranquilo hoy a mi casa?? No, al parecer no.

-Hola, amiga te llevo a tu casa??- Le dijo a mi hija y de paso poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Ahh, gracias, pero veras ahora no me dirijo hacia allá- es una tristeza enorme tener que ver como hija era presionada por su "amiga"

Me adelante para darle su espacio y de paso hacer que Zoey me dejara tranquilo, aunque mientras habla con mi hija podía notar cómo me comía con la mirada.

-Mmm, y donde vas te acompaño, tengo toda la tarde libre para ti- Nessi me miro disimuladamente mientras pensaba en mil escusas distintas para escaparse.

-D-De verdad, no pues es que voy de compras con…-Si vas de compras vamos, me encanta ir Shopping-

-Demonios que hago ahora pensaba Nessi- pobre de mi pequeña como quisiera ayudarte pero no puedo.

-Bueno veras, me encantaría que me acompañaras pero voy ah ir con mi m- hermana-

-No hay problema, vamos todas juntas y de ahí vamos para tu casa Nessi.- de plano a toda costa quiere ir a mi casa…

-Nessi, ya es hora de irnos vamos.- (wooua por eso amo a mi mama porque siempre llega en el momento más indicado.)

-Eres mi heroína mama..- le susurro por lo bajo mi hija a su madre.

-Ah, sí claro bueno, Zoey nos vemos después Bye!- Me sentía tan orgulloso de mi hija. Ya se había escapado de Zoey y casi sin ayuda, aunque creo que para futuras oportunidades tendría que buscar excusas algo menos tentativas para ella, pero tenia que darle el credito, esa chica se las sabia todas.

Después de eso todos nos fuimos tranquilos a casa por el momento….

o quizás o no….

* * *

* * *

Otro capitulo mas!! Espero que les guste y no les parezcan demasiado largos, pero si quieren que los haga mas cortos pues me dicen no mas…..

No se olviden de dejar reviews!!!!!! Y tampoco olviden decirme sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias!!!!


	9. Drake vs Edward!

**Toda la familia Cullen pertenece a S.M!!!! ****La historia es de mi propia cabecita loca.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9 Drake vs Edward!!!**

**Días después……**

**Drake Pov.**

No podía creer que Zoey me había dejado por el señorito perfecto Cullen, quien se creía que era.

Mmm, pensándolo bien me alegra haber terminado con ella, si ella le coquetea la Cullen ese yo por qué debo quedarme atrás.

No, no, ahora soy el soltero mas codiciado de este instituto, habrá un revuelo de chicas que se me lancen. Gracias Zoey.

Hey Drake vamos al gimnasio para prácticas vienes??-dijo mi amigo Billy

-Adelántate. Yo iré a dejar mis cosas a mi casillero- le dije comenzando a andar por el pasillo.

Ahora tenemos que buscar a la nueva chica que remplace a Zoey. Veamos que encontré aquí.

Mmm, nada mal Michelle la amiga de Zoey, ¿¿por qué no?? No hace daño el pan ajeno o no!!

-Hola, Michelle como estas hoy, de seguro como Santa Elena, cada día más buena.

-Ay ósea cómprate un mapa y ubícate!!!, si Drake.- Me dijo Michelle. Volteando y siguiendo su camino

Ahh bueno no es la única chica de aquí he. Así que continuemos con mi búsqueda.

Mmm, ahí está Kimberley!! La chica de intercambio, (de donde demonios dijo que era, mm creo que Holanda o por un lugar de ahí, Ahh que mas da de donde venga probemos a ver qué pasa)

-Hola como estas mi amor? oye, ¿quiere hoy Salir?-

Pues muy bien hasta que apareciste Drake! apártate que me tapas el camino "amorcito", y no ni en sueños salgo con los despojos de Zoey ok.

-Hum, así o más que me ama, muere por mí pero la dejare que sufra un poco más…

-Di la vuelta y seguí caminando a mi próxima clase y d paso pensaba quien seria la sustituta de Zoey.-

**Una hora después……**

Cuando finalizó mi clase me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la cafetería y al entrar me encontré, ohh!!! Sorpresa mi ex novia le coqueteaba al Cullen llamado Edwin, Edward, da igual como se llame el tipo ese.-

_Dios!! Qué hice yo para merecer una ex-novia como ella!! _Reclamé en mi cabeza.

Avancé rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos.

Al llegar encontré a mis cuates en la mesa de siempre, Tom (el suelta fácil), Billy (el que llega en mal momento), Gabyn (el espía). Si, ajaja esos son mis mejores amigos, ( eso no sonó nada masculino, ¿o sí? pasar tiempo con Zoey te cambia de mente).

Me senté y vi la escena al extremo de la cafetería.

-Así k por a aquel tipo me dejo a mí a Drake Palmoy!! Nena de lo que te pierdes.

Hey hola, llamando a Drake a la tierra, ¿¿estás bien amigo??- pregunto Gabyn, haciendo que me sacara de mis pensamientos.

Cuando me di cuenta mis amigos se burlaban de mi,- vale déjalo ya Gabyn, que no vez que ya lo sustituyeron por otro, ajaja- dijo Tom.

Hoy sólo conseguiría ponerme en ridículo frente a toda la escuela. No podía darme el lujo de arruinar mi imagen pública por culpa Zoey, así que pensé tengo que hacer algo pronto.

-Vaya amigos que tengo, pero esto no se quedara si, aquel Edward Cullen sabrá quién soy, a mí nadie me deja bateado.

**Después de lo sucedido en el pasillo y en la cafetería con todas esas chicas que mueren por mí, he tomado mi decisión:**

-Si Zoey fue Cullen, por que no yo puedo también.-

Iré por Isabella Cullen, por qué no aspirar a algo así también, y hablando de la reina de roma, mira quien acaba de salir de clase.

Para mi buena suerte, la encontré en un pasillo que estaba casi vacío, apenas y había unos cuantos estudiantes por ahí, solo la acompaña el mentado Edward, Me armé de valor y fui a buscarla.

-Debía ser rápido y claro, me repetía una y otra vez. Mientras más me aceraba a mi objetivo. De pronto su ex novio me sonrió como diciendo si claro buena suerte perdedor.

Eso, si es aterrador su sonrisa parece sacada de las películas de terror-

_Pero qué te pasa Drake, tú tienes miedo amigo. Ajaja por favor yo miedo no, ¿acaso eres gallina? no, claro que no y lo demostraría hora…_

**Edward Pov.**

Al salir de la clase de matemáticas vi a Drake, en el pasillo. Parecía que buscaba a alguien, y por lo que pude ver en sus pensamientos, ese alguien era MI Bella.

De inmediato una sonrisa asesina se apodero de mí, la cual la noto.

La sonrisa en mi rostro sólo logró confundirlo. Me aplaudí mentalmente por eso.

-Un deseo asesino se apoderó de mí y me imaginé arrancándole la cabeza o un sinfín de torturas.

En ese momento Zoey pasó a mi lado y me sonrió _coqueta? _Y luego me giñó un ojo. Un escalofrío me recorrió haciendo que la ira homicida hacia Drake desapareciera por un momento, después mis ojos vagaron hasta donde se encontraba Drake, quien se encontraba mirando en nuestra dirección.

_Escóndete Drake!!! Huye de aquí!! No soy un hombre y ni no le temeré ese tipo. _Se gritaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Parecía un ratón asustado en frente de su depredador. Era un show digno de observar.

De pronto otro pensamiento invadió mi cabeza,-Ya he logrado impresionar bastante a Edward con mi sonrisa, pensaba Zoey cuando paso a mi lado.

Cuando me percate, ya teníamos enfrente de nosotros Drake.

- Hola preciosa-se dirigió a mi esposa. (Yo lo mato y nadie me va detener) tranquilo Edward vamos no pierdas el control ahora no más tarde tal vez pero ahora no, me repetía mentalmente cuando de pronto.

Qué tal si tú y yo nos conocemos mas afondo, ¿quieres salir hoy conmigo??

Arrg ahora si sabría quien es Edward Cullen (eres hombre muerto Drake Palmoy).

Mirándome de reojo, y en su cabeza decía, ajaja que tal idiota te estoy robando a tu chica en tus narices, que piensas hacerme algo, pues venga tío haz lo de una vez que no te tengo miedo ¿o sí? no por supuesto que no.

-De pronto mi mujer me sorprendió, **He hola, no gracias, no estoy interesada adiós. **Después se fue poniendo su mejor cara de odio y asco que pudo.

Ahh, mi bella ni humana, ni vampira puede ser una buena actriz.

-maldición, ok te daré unos días para que lo pienses amor- decía este retrasado, (eso me recuerda al Mike newton, creo k es su clon). Eso hizo que se formara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Y tú que de q-que te ríes he!!- dijo tartamudeando, bueno hay que darle algo de crédito su el valor o casi el valor de enfrentarme, pobre niño, que pena me da tu caso.

NO, te acerques a bella, entendiste Drake,-le dije poniéndome serio.

¿Y? q-que pasa si lo hago he¡¡ Ay diosito, si es que existe no quiero amanecer flotando en el desagüe de denali, pero tranquilo Drake no demuestre miedo y menos frente a este tipo. Firme ya después puede correr al baño a esconderte.-wooua no se rinde vaya que buena idea me ha dado bien.

-Tú no sabes nada.- dije, me di la vuelta y seguí caminando para ir la próxima clase, si supieras que soy un vampiro muchachito pensaba mentalmente mientras alcazaba a MI bella.

**Alice Pov.**

Las clases avanzaban lentamente, pero moría por contarle a Emmet las nuevas noticias sobre la visión que tuve del ex de Zoey enfrentándose a Edward y e intentando conquistara bella.

Ya quiero que terminen las clases de hoy!!!!

-Muajaja!- me reí malvadamente

-Hujum! Señorita Cullen, haría el favor de dejar de reírse como loca, desconcentra a los demás alumnos- me reprendió el profesor de historia.

Cuando finalizó la clase, tomé mi teléfono celular y marqué el número de Emmet, necesitaba saber que un humano hoy enfrento a Edward.

-¡¡Hola Emm!!- saludé entusiasta a mi hermano el oso

-Hey Alice, ¿Qué paso todo bien?

-Sí, funciona a la perfección, - de verdad genial.- dijo Emm.

-Wow Alice, si que eres malvada cuando te lo propones- dijo mi hermano.

-Lo sé, lo sé Emm- sonreí- nadie se mete con mi esposo sin recibir su merecido. Amm, pero ha surgido algo inesperado pero que le ha dado una giro interesante, nos vemos en estacionamiento en 2 minutos y te cuento ok

Besitos Bye.- colgué esto de seguro mataría de la risa a Emmett y de paso le daría un reconocimiento al chico por su valor.

-¡Maravilloso Día!¡Maravilloso!-

**2 Minutos Después en el estacionamiento……………**

-Sí, todo está saliendo a las mil maravillas, empecé a dar saltitos y vueltas. Cuando de pronto mi hermanito Emmett se unió a mi danza, estaba feliz-

Cuando de pronto mi ya desesperado hermano mato mi felicidad.

Sí, claro oye Alice, tengo una duda y perdón que interrumpa tu baile estilo danza de la lluvia, ¿¿pero que celebramos??- poniendo cara de confundido.

_¡Ay porque a veces mi hermano el oso es tan tontito he, cuando a veces me sorprende con sus grandes ideas,-Hum creó cada 10 años tiene un momento de iluminación.- _

-A ver Emmett, estoy feliz porque nuestro plan está saliendo de maravilla-

-**¿NUESTRO PLAN?- EMMETT CULLEN**, tu eres el cerebro de esta locura.

Upss. No, nos dimos cuenta que Rose había llegado al estacionamiento-

Esto, miren pero que lindo se ve el día hoy, ¿no lo creen? con permiso Jasper me habla adiós Emmet adiós Rose.- dije esto y cuando me disponía a irme pum me había cogido del brazo Rose.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado "hermanita", y tu "osito" si no me explicas en este momento que sucede sabrás lo que es ser monje budista tibetano y el significado de la palabra celibato ok.-

_-Ay pobre Emmett- ajaja ya me lo imagino vestido de ropas de monje, y pelón a causa nuestro plan.-_

Mi amor por favor como crees que yo hice algo. No, nada soy inocente solo estábamos Alice y yo haciendo la danza de la lluvia, es que nuestro plan es manipular el tiempo, no es así Alice??

-Yo solo pude rodar los ojos, Emmett ni yo te creo eso. Ok tu ganas Rose te contare….

Otro capítulo más!! Espero que les guste y seguiré subiéndolos largos a petición de ustedes chicas.

No se olviden de dejar reviews!!!!!! Y tampoco olviden decirme sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias!!!!


	10. Clase de Yoga!

**Toda la familia Cullen pertenece a S.M!!!! ****La historia es de mi propia cabecita loca.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10 Clase de Yoga!!!**

**Nessi Pov.**

Las semanas han pasado en la escuela y debo admitir que han sido las mejores que he tenido hasta el momento, aunque tiene sus ratos malos.

Mmm por ejemplo mal rato es tener que soportar a Zoey que me usa para cercarse a mi papa, mientras que su ex-Drake acosa a mi madre eso hace que mi padre quiera matarlo a cada momento.

**---FLASHBACK---**

**No, suéltenme, he dicho que me suelten que le arranco la cabeza.** -repetía una y otra vez mi papa, mientras que mi tíos jazz y Emmett lo detenían para que no fuera a matar a Drake, mientras mi tía Alice le decía **te tranquilizas o te tranquilizo Edward, y tu sabes cómo.**

Al fin controlado la situación, empezaba otra.

Ya basta por favor tantas emociones juntas, no las puedo controlar- Dijo mi tío Jazz.

Ya basta Alice, con tus sentimientos de venganza, (aunque sabes que te amo amor, pero ya me desesperaste), Rosalie deja de una vez de castigar a Emmett que sus emociones de frustración no me dejan en paz, y tu Edward deja de un lado tu celos y entiende de una vez si bella no te dejo por el chucho de Jacob Black, menos te dejara ahora por un humano más tonto que Mike Newton ok.- dijo mi tío jazz.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, pero después rompimos en carcajadas y prometimos tratar de comportarnos….

Aunque pensándolo bien no creo que suceda que darnos tranquilos.

**--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK---**

-Mientras estaba en mí a habitación, un grito proveniente de mi tía Alice me saco de mis pensamientos así que decidí bajar a ver qué sucedía.

**Mientras en la sala de casa Cullen……**

**Edward Pov.**

No podía concebir como era posible que yo soportara que ese idiota de Drake sedujera mi esposa sin recibir su merecido, y todavía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

**-No, suéltenme, he dicho que me suelten.- Emmett ya suéltame que yo lo mato de una vez.**

No, lo siento Edward, comprende si lo hago Alice llamara a Carlies y Esme para que regresen de su viaje de bodas numero ¿qué numero era? – Rose que numero era?

-Ahh por favor Emmet me estoy pintando las uñas, 226 ya.-

Si, gracias amor.- así 226, Edward y yo no quiero que se eche a perder la fiesta a un vale.

No me importa suéltame de una vez.- dije, (ya no lo soportaba mas, en esto los últimos días no ha dejado a mi esposa ni a sol ni asombra.)

Cuando de pronto leí en la mente de Alice que esto terminaría y podía hacer sufrir a ese clon de Mike, me tranquilice.

-Ya ves Edward no tenemos que recurrir a métodos menos prácticos para lograr nuestros deseos.- Dijo Alice, vaya tiene razón.

-Edward, amor me puedes decir que sucede.- me pido mi bella,

-Ni se te ocurra decirle Edward Cullen.-dijo inmediatamente Alice.

He, nada amor Alice tuvo una visión sobre como Drake te dejara pronto por que se aburrirá. ¿De verdad?- dijo mi esposa enarcando una ceja.

Perdóname mi amor pero créeme este chico merece su merecido, así que no puedo decirte la verdad. Si cariño solo eso, y le di un beso fugaz en los labios para tranquilizarla.

Cuando quise profundizar el beso, es cuche como Jasper se desplomo en el sillón, pobre ya no soportaba mas estrés.

Upss, creo que llego a su límite el soldadito- pensó Emmett.

Jasper!!! Exclamo Alice y se acercándose rápidamente a él.

Lo siento Alice pero, haces algo pronto o me voy.- dijo mi desplomado hermano.

-Ya he tenido suficiente de todos ustedes,-dijo la enana de mi hermana.

Emmett, Edward muevan todos los muebles de la sala, y los demás vaya y cámbiense y pónganse ropa deportiva ahora mismo.

Ahh, lo siento Alice, pero estoy en medio de mi sesión de belleza y no puedo suspenderlo será en otra ocasión- dijo Rose.

Vas ahora mismo y haces lo que digo o no vuelvo en la eternidad a darte consejos de moda ¿Qué te parece Rose?-poniendo Alice cara de pocos amigos.

Ajaja Rosalie, ni muy bien escucho la última frase cuando abrió los ojos como platos y tiro la lima de uñas. Salió volando por la puerta camino a su habitación.

Y los quiero a todos en 3 minutos aquí en la sala.-dijo la duendecilla de mi hermana.

Bella, Nessi ustedes también.

Me morí de la risa cuando visualice sus intenciones esto sería lo más ridículo que haríamos juntos como familia.

**Alice Pov.**

Ufff, tengo que calmar a esta familia para que mi jazz se sienta mejor y no tenga que irse lejos de mí.

A sí que se me ocurrió una idea para que todo nos relajemos, clases de yoga.

-Genial todos harán lo que yo diga, muajaja y de paso me divertiría un poco.-

**3 Minutos después…**

-Bien, ya todos cambiados, si Alice- contestaron juntos.

Como verán mi esposo pasa por una etapa de estrés por nuestra culpa, así que para quitarle un poco de peso todos haremos yoga para que nos relajemos y de paso mi marido ok.

Mmm, espérate tantito Alice, vas atraer al oso yogui?-dijo mi tonto hermanito.

Arrg, yo le arranco la cabeza ahora sí, no cálmate Alice, me decía Edward.

Alice, amor a si menos me ayudas mucho!!- dijo mi pobrecito amor.

Aspira, respira, aspira, respira. Ok, no Emmett es clase de YOGA, no voy atraer a ningún oso sí.

Cuando me disponía a comenzar un olor de perro mojado me saco de mi concentración.

HOLA!! Familia de chup-cullen, como están, ya llego por quien llorabas rubiecita.

Uyy si no sabes lo feliz que me haces verte pulgoso-contesto Rose.

Lo que me faltaba que el can llegara para arruinar más las cosas, bueno ya que. Hola Jacob que milagro de tu visita??

Jake ¡!-exclamo mi adorable sobrina antes que se le colgara del cuello, no sabes cuánto te extrañe todo este tiempo.

Y yo a ti peque, hola Bells, Edward en fin hola a todos.

Saben que yo me voy ya no puedo más.-dijo mi esposo poniéndose de pie.

Nooooooooo, mi amor ya lo arreglo yo tu tranquilo siéntate.

Bien Jacob después nos cuentas el motivo de tu visita hora, vete de lado de Edward y harás lo que yo diga.

Ahh, y yo por qué??-encogiéndose de hombros.

Porque lo digo yo o quieres que le enseñe a nessi las fotos comprometedoras que tengo de ti.

De verdad jake, yo quiero verlas tía.-dijo mi sobrina dando saltitos.

No, e-este si señora.-haciendo postura de de soldado.

-Así que comencemos por lo básico pónganse en posición de meditación, (cuando pensé que todo iría bien mi hermano el oso yogui interrumpió) empezó hacer ruidos extraños no, mejor dicho ronquidos fingía dormir el muy descarado.

EMMETT CULLEN, por el amor de dios ponte serio en esto de lo contrario te arrepentirás.

De inmediato se puso serio y empezó hacer las cosa bien, comencé a reír. La amenaza a Emmett era divertida. Pero como decía mi Jasper, el miedo es un excelente incentivo para que las cosas se hagan rápida y eficazmente… muajaja.

-Comencemos con las posiciones básicas y como no necesitamos un previo calentamiento seguimos ok.-

Ahora haremos la posición de loto en florecimiento,- Como que elotes creciendo Alice donde los voy a sacarlos-interrumpiendo mi clase de nuevo el oso.

Emmett es loto no elote sí, así que ponte hacer la posición, después de unos segundo mi hermano parecía serpiente todo enredado y al final no logro hacer la posición ppfff por qua mi me tenía que tocar alguien así. Pero en fin vamos ahora con la siguiente posición de león.

Hey Edward ahí te hablan- dijo de nuevo el tonto de Emmett.

Rose, si-dijo, puedes traducirle a tu maridito por favor antes de que lo rape.

Vaya va progresando con excepción de que después de lograrla mi hermanote se puso a rugir como uno.

Mientras Jacob opto por ponerse a dormir pero que dormir, si no a roncar. Ahh no a mí nadie me deja colgada, esperen mis queridos alumnos ya regreso.

Fui rápidamente a la cocina por un balde de agua pero helada muajaja ya sabrá el perrito lo que es quedarse dormido en medio de mi clase.

Regrese y cuando me disponía a ventarle la cubeta de agua alguien me detenía. Permite me a mi Alice yo lo hago- dijo Rose poniendo una sonrisa malévola.

No tuve elección se lo cedí cuando plast se la lanzo pero con todo y cubeta, jajá todos nos partíamos de la risa al ver como saltaba del sofá.

Mira rubiecita hora si no te la cabás.-en eso Jacob se sacudió y nos baño a todos de paso.

Ahh que asco voy apestar voy a cambiarme y adarme unas 20 duchas por tu culpa pulgoso. – se decía Rose una y otra vez, mientras Jacob se reía satisfecho por su obra.

Ay como lo siento Rose pero adonde crees que vas?-pregunte poniendo mi mejor cara.

A cambiarme no soporto un segundo más esta peste.-contesto con su cara horrorizada.

Da un paso más hermana y ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias de tus acciones he, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Vale me quedo pero aleja a ese apestoso de mí.- mirando a Jacob con una cara asesina.

BASTA O SIGUEN ASI, MA VA ADAR ALGO.-dijo mi esposo Upss se me olvido que por quien estamos haciendo esto.

A ver todos a sus posiciones continuemos, respiren, aspiren y ahora hagamos mono en posición invertida.

No lo podía creer, pero que familia, tenía todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en esto.

Todo iba de maravilla cuando de pronto un golpe hizo que todo se fuera a la basura.

EMMETT, que demonios haces porque rompiste el piso.

Ahh, bueno y a ti quien te entiende enana, tu dijiste mono invertido no es así??

Si, ¿¿y que con eso??.- pues yo recuerdo que vi en el discovery channel que los monos están colgados en los arboles así que me subí al candelabro de la sala para hacer el mentado mono ese.-

Pero tú no eres un mono Emmett, Ahh pero no me pediste mono hacia abajo pues eso intente hacer yo que tengo la culpa de que el candelabro no a me aguante.-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Aspira, respira, aspira, respira. Al demonio, Emmett Cullen corre ahora mismo si no quieres ser el próximo Dalí lama……

Otro capítulo más!! Espero que les guste y seguiré subiéndolos largos a petición de ustedes chicas.

No se olviden de dejar mucho reviews!!!!!! Y tampoco olviden decirme sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias!!!!


	11. Camino a la perdición

**Toda la familia Cullen pertenece a S.M!!!! ****La historia es de nuestra propia cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 Camino a la perdición.**

**Emmett Pov**

Quien entendía a mi hermanita… primero decía que compremos elotes, luego no se que con un león, y ahora me reta por que hice el bendito mono invertido que dijo, como voy a saber que no tenia que subirme a la lámpara?? Solo quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, y ahora me persigue para volverme el próximo Dalai Lama…

Por cierto creo que me conviene serlo ya que es el hombre es muy importante tal vez como soy demasiado guapo me vuelvo más lindo.

No, mejor me quedo así.

-Alice ya tranquilízate, solo quería hacer una buena interpretación del mono ese- le iba explicando mientras me correteaba, ya hasta parecía que se dirigía a una tienda de ofertas.

-Emmet de veras que eres insoportable!, lo único que haces es causar mas problemas -Yo?? Pero si solo seguí tus instrucciones, además si me haces algo ya no te ayudare con toda esa venganza que estas planeando.- ja, justo en el clavo.

Sabía que Alice quería vengarse, así que no me haría nada con ese chantaje.

-Ok… te salvaste esta vez, pero ya deja de hacer tarugadas quieres-

No alcance a responderle y ya se había ido… al parecer quería ver como seguía su Jaspercito.

**Jasper Pov**

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Venganza, exceso de amor, frustración, alegría, estrés, enojo, etc… todo en uno y extremadamente excesivos, esto ya no podía seguir así, y aunque agradecía los esfuerzos que Alice estaba haciendo pues no me ayudaba mucho si andaba regañando a Emmett cada 5 segundos, solo aumentaban mas todas las emociones del ambiente.

No había terminado de recuperarme cuando oí a Alice volver.

-Jasper como te encuentras? Ya estas mejor?- Si cariño, gracias.

De la nada se puso seria, al parecer estaba teniendo otra visión, luego fue mostrando una sonrisa que ya me daba terror, si hubiera sido humano ya me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

-Si!!- se puso a gritar como loca- al fin surge otra oportunidad para mi venganza-

-Alice, que fue lo que viste, ahora que harás con esa pobre chica- ya me daba pena la pobre Zoey, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos con Alice tramando una venganza en mi contra-

-Te da lastima esa…esa… mujercita que cree que puede insultar a mi hermoso esposo y quedarse tranquila?? Nooo, ella se las vera conmigo y me las pagara una por una esa víbora con patas-

-Ya tranquila Alice, te hará mal tanto pensar en tu venganza, sin contar con que harás que me explote la cabeza-

-Lo siento Jasper, prometo controlarme mientras este contigo-

Edward Pov

No podía creer lo que Alice estaba viendo, era algo escalofriante, con razón puso esa sonrisa que nos dejo nerviosos a todos.

Me la lleve un momento lejos del alcance de los oídos de mi familia para hablar sobre su plan, esto no era algo de lo que era bueno que se enteraran los demás antes de tiempo.

-Alice que pretendes con tu plan, acaso te volviste loca o algo así, o por si acaso no se te salió tu ultimo tornillo…- de veras me estaba asustando su plan.- No, Ed que no lo ves? Será una oportunidad excelente para terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas-

-No estoy tan seguro Alice, sabes que Zoey se las sabe todas y no descansara hasta que alguien salga lastimado, y pues obviamente será ella, así que no crees que estas yendo un poco lejos con todo esto de la venganza?-

-No, ella se lo merece así que me las pagara una por una-

-Alice, solo espero que esto termine pronto, no quiero seguir con todo esto y sabes muy bien que solo lo hago por la felicidad que le da a Bella el pensar en no tener que ir de compras por un año, pero si esto ya se sale de control pues renunciare, te lo advierto Alice, si le tocan un solo pelo a Bella el trato se acaba-

-Ok ya tranquilo hermanito, espero que con esto llegue el fin de la tal Zoey Bruts-

De veras que mi hermana ya estaba asustándome con todos esos deseos de venganza.

**Zoey Pov.**

Las cosas han ido de maravilla, con respecto a mi relación con mi Eddy.

Mañana de seguro mi Eddy me pedirá al fin ser su novia, Mmm ya me lo puedo imaginar seremos la envidia de todo el instituto.

Ahh, no puedo esperar para ser oficialmente la novia de Edward Cullen, como te quedo el ojo Isabella Cullen. Ajaja

**Al día siguiente….**

**Edward Pov.**

Tenía la próxima clase sin mi bella, y cuando todo pintaba mal podría esto empeorar?? Upss creo que sí, tenía encontrarme a Zoey.

Hice como que no la vi y me dirigí lo más que el paso humano me dejo al estacionamiento y me escabullí en mi volvo. Hasta que terminara la hora.

De regreso parece que esta mujer no se rinde ahí estaba afuera de mi salón,

Acaso tiene pacto con el diablo o que.

Pero esta vez no podía huir por que ahí adentro se encontraba mi bella así que respire profundo y seguí mi camino.

— ¡Edward! ¡Qué bueno que volviste! — Al fin apareces — dijo con su voz irritante.

No es posible que piense que yo le pediré semejante idiotez, eso hizo que pusiera cara de nauseas.

Pero de pronto fui salvado por Alice que me llamo ya que iba llevar a cabo su gran plan hoy así que me decise rápido de Zoey.

**Alice Pov.**

-Hoy era el gran día! hoy por fin estaría a un paso de vengarme de una vez por todas de la tal Zoey...-

Antes de ir a dar mi gran idea al director fui a ver como estaba Ed con su "amiguita" ya que por mis visiones las cosas no iban a ir muy lindas así que decidí ir a salvarlo.

Ed. puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Claro Alice- no tardo ni un segundo en levantarse, se notaba que de verdad quería salir de ahí.

Tan pronto como estuvimos a una distancia razonable como para que no nos escucharan me empezó a cuestionar mi plan.

-Alice no crees que ya estas exagerando con todo esto... creo que estas yendo muy lejos con tu venganza, ya no sabes ni las locuras que estás haciendo- No Ed, sabes que se merece esto y mucho mas, nadie insulta a mi Jasper y se queda sin su castigo-

-Alice, piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, no vaya a ser que todo tu plan se vaya en tu contra, pero está bien, confió en ti... solo que te lo advierto. Si alguien se atreve a tocarle un solo cabello a Bella renunciare, no te ayudare mas con tu plan y Bella tampoco, no nos expondremos mas a tus locos planes- Hay este chico cada vez se ponía mas dramático....

-Ed, no pasara nada, te lo aseguro, con suerte y con esto será el fin de Zoey, así que tranquilízate y disfruta de mi idea quieres?-

Ok, está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero con cuidado, no quiero que nadie salga herido- Si Ed, como digas-

Ya hasta parecía mi padre... pero en fin, tenía que apurarme para llegar a la oficina del director antes de que tocara la campana así que salí lo más rápido que pude a paso humano y en cuestión de 2 minutos ya estaba en la oficina del director.

Toque la puerta y entre, pero no sin antes poner mi carita angelical con un toque de miedo para poder convencer fácilmente…

-Buenas tardes señor director- Buenas tardes señorita Cullen. Que le trae por acá?- era hora de poner a funcionar mi mejor carita de cordero degollado...

-Señor, quería hacer una propuesta para poder tener una mejor solución con respecto a las diferencias en cuanto a la comunicación entre todos mis compañeros de la clase de biología.- Y cuál es esa idea señorita Cullen-

Quería proponer un pequeño campamento, esto es puramente académico señor así nos podríamos llegar a conocer mejor todos nosotros y de paso aprendemos cosas nuevas sobre la naturaleza-

Tenía que funcionar mi plan, siempre lograba lo que quería y esta no sería la excepción.

-No lo sé señorita, sabe muy bien que es muy difícil hacer esa clase de salidas sin sufrir daños- Si señor, lo comprendo, pero creo que somos lo bastante maduros como para poder controlarnos y regresar sin ninguna baja señor-

No podía fallar, era mi mejor carita de cordero que podía hacer. De pronto otra visión, el había ha aceptado hacer el campamento! no me cabía toda la felicidad dentro mio!.

-Está bien señorita Cullen, lo pensare y mañana sabrá mi respuesta- Claro señor, y muchas gracias por todo- Salí dando brinquitos y sonriendo a todos (creo que llegue a espantar a algunos de mis compañeros).

**Bella Pov****.**

Cuando me dirigía a clases vi que Alice estaba saltando en una pata, me entro la curiosidad de saber que tenia asi que me hacer que a preguntarle pero ni bien había dado 2 pasos cuando Alice se volvió hacia mí.

-Bella, tengo algo que contarte, y pedirte un favor, pero te lo diré a la salida de clases, no quiero que llegues tarde a Biología, así que nos vemos a la salida Bella-. Y así me dejo colgada, ahora si me sentía como el dichoso mono invertido que hizo Emmett.

No podía concentrarme en clases, me daba vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez que cosa tenia que contarme Alice que estaba tan contenta. Tampoco me ayudaba el hecho de que Drake me rondara como mosca todo el rato, a toda costa quería sentarse a mi lado, agarrar algo que yo tenía que tomar o cualquier cosa, ese chico ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases me dirigí directamente hacia el parqueo para que de una vez Alice me contara todo me lleve tremenda sorpresa al ver que el auto de Alice ya no estaba, su porche amarillo se había esfumado.

Ahora que se suponía que haga yo? Alice me había dejado abandonada en la escuela y pues no podía irme a pie, o al menos no sin llamar la atención, pero tampoco podía irme con Edward, sabía que eso no estaba en los planes de Alice. Tenía que hacer algo pronto antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas...

-hola Bella, te dejaron sola?- Oh no... Esto era muy malo, como me escaparía de esta... -Hola Drake-

No, esto no podía llegar más lejos, tenía que inventar algo rápido- No Drake, no me dejaron sola, es solo que Alice fue a hacer unos recados pero ya volverá a recogerme- De veras? porque si lo necesitas yo puedo llevarte, y de paso así nos conocemos mejor-

-Gracias Drake pero no es necesario- Me di la vuelta y me aleje de el para que me dejara en paz. Di la vuelta del estacionamiento y luego me interne en el bosque disimuladamente y me puse al nivel del auto de Edward para poder hablar con ellos.

Esperare a unos metros de la escuela para que me recojan- mi esposo me respondió con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza y se subió al auto junto con mi hija.

**Al día siguiente….**

**Drake Pov**

Aún no podía creer lo que Bella había hecho ayer… rechazarme a mi!!! Yo que soy el chico más deseado de la escuela… pero esto no se quedaría así, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de que Bella este conmigo y lo iba a conseguir, vivo o muerto.

Estaba por tocar la campana del almuerzo y yo no veía la hora para salir de esa odiosa clase, me era insoportable aguantar tanto tiempo escuchando cosas que no me servirían en el futuro. De pronto se escucho la voz del director con un anuncio.

-Les habla el director. Les tengo un anuncio que dar. El día de mañana se llevara a cabo un campamento para los alumnos de 1º grado la lista de lo que necesitaran para este campamento lo encontraran en los tableros de los pasillos y en la oficina de informaciones. Buenos días-

Esto si era suerte, no podía perder esta oportunidad. En el campamento Bella se rendirá a mis pies.

Zoey Pov

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, yo de campamento es este pueblucho convivir con todos esos bichos arrg que asco, yo no ire jamás a esos lugares.

Esta apunto de dirigirme a la oficina del director cuando vi que venia (Ahh como se llama, mm mas si, si) hola nessi como estas amiga??

Muy bien muy feliz por lo del campamento. Ahh si pues bien por ti yo no iré que horror,- mm que lastima amiga por que va ir mi hermano Edward sabias?- poniendo cara de tristeza.

No claro que no amiga yo no me perderé ese fantástico campamento y empecé a dar vueltas como tonta.

Ahh pensé que no querías ir-(porque es están atenta lo que digo he). Pues veras Ness es que me he dado cuenta que todos debemos entrar en contacto con la naturaleza así que por eso yo lo hare.

Bueno yo me voy nos vemos después y alístate para el campamento ok.- se alejo dándome la espalda Ahh como diablos voy yo a querer ir a eso. pero pensándolo bien no esta tan mal la idea.

Era mi perfecta oportunidad para ganarme de una vez a Edward Cullen, estaría 3 días con él, lejos de todo el mundo. Definitivamente el futuro me estaba sonriendo, solo necesito un poco de ayuda.

Salí rápidamente cuando toco la campana y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde se sentaba Drake.

Tenía un plan pero para esto necesitaba a mi ex novio.

-Drake necesito hablar contigo un momento- Todos se nos quedaron viendo, pobres ilusos si estaban pensando que yo le pediría volver o algo por el estilo estaban muy equivocados.

-dime Zoey, que necesitas de mi? Acaso ya reconsideraste la idea de dejarme?- Ja, él también estaba muy equivocado.- No Drake, ya sabes que lo nuestro ya murió y sabes que yo tengo en mente a Edward Cullen, así que iré directo al grano, yo definitivamente quiero estar con Él y además me enterado que tu estas perdidamente enamorado de Bella-

-Quien te dijo que estoy enamorado de Bella- me interrumpió poniéndose del color de las manzanas.

-Drake eres muy obvio, a mi no me engañas así que te diré cual es mi plan pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie ni comentaras nada de esto-

-Ok te escucho-

-Mira, yo se que ambos nos beneficiaremos de esto así que este es mi plan…-

* * *

* * *

Que queridas chicas ciento mucho el retraso pero he tenido problemas técnicos que me impidieron subir este capítulo porque mi computadora fue cruel me lo borro así que por eso me retrase. pero aquí esta y como compensación mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo para compensarla gracias….

Otro capítulo más!! Espero que les guste y seguiré subiéndolos largos a petición de ustedes chicas.

No se olviden de dejar mucho reviews!!!!!! Y tampoco olviden decirme sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias!!!!


	12. Campamento tres días en el infierno

**Toda la familia Cullen pertenecen a S.M… los demás son sacados de mi cabecita!!!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12 **_**Campamento tres días en el infierno**_**. ****Part. 1**

_**Ring- Ring – Ring. ¡¡Hola, soy la increíble Zoey Bruts!! **__**Debo estar muy ocupada, así que deja un fantástico mensaje, si es muy importante y tengo ganas te llamare Bye, Bye…**_

Ay te odio Isabellaaa Cullen…..

**Alice Pov.**

Muajaja. Soy feliz como una lombriz. No puedo esperar para que comience el campamento.

-Lo siento mi amor por qué no puedas acompañarme,-le dije a mi jazz mientras lo en contentaba.

-Claro, claro te vas de excursión con Edward, Bella y Nessi. Pero yo no te puedo acompañar.-

-Pero mi amor no es nada del otro mundo, de hecho será muy aburrido.-

-Aburrido dices, mi amor siento tus emociones en este momento he.-

-Bueno está bien, si será grandioso pero mi amor sabes que tú no puedes ir por qué vas en segundo.-le dije a mi esposo.

-Está bien, pero solo espero que ningún humano se atreva aponerte el dedo encima, si no se las veras conmigo.-

-Sí, mi amor, lo prometo. Pero ahora debo ir a empacar para prepararme para mi primer campamento humano.- le di un beso, después me di vuelta y me subí a mi habitación.

**Edward Pov. **

-No quiero ir, me reusó a ir ese campamento, acaso Alice no puede ver lo peligroso de juntar a 4 vampiros con humanos. -le comente a mi esposa con la esperanza que me escuchara.

Pero al parecer no lo está, está muy feliz pero con un poco de preocupación.

-Amor- acercándome a abrazarla.- ¿Qué te sucede?-mientras le daba un beso en al frente.

-Mmm, nada solo que estoy bien por lo del campamento porque nuestra hija es su primera excursión con humanos.-

-¿Pero?- pero eso que tu estés con Zoey y yo tengo que soportar –

-Lo sé pero ya no será mucho ahora vamos hay que cambiar de humor o Alice no se de que sea capaz.-

**A la mañana siguiente……**

**Día 1. ****6:30 am.**

**Zoey Pov.**

Ring-Ring-Ring.. Bu-Bueno, Zoey donde estas en 15 minutos nos vamos.- ¿Quién habla?-

- "O" como que quien habla Zoey, amiga soy yo, Michelle, apúrate a venir o nos vamos sin ti ok.-

-Mmm, pues váyanse que no ves que estoy ocupada con mi Eddy ahora esta punto de besarme.-

-Estás loca, o estas soñando amiga, acabo de ver a Edward Cullen subir al autobús con sus hermanos.-

-¡¡QUE!! No pero si estaba con él en su casa, p-pero,-

-No lo sé, pero si no llegas en 10 minutos te quedas 3 días sin tu adorado Eddy amiga.-

Como solo 10 minutos demonios ni siquiera he empacado nada, Mmm ya que voy hacer.

**5 minutos y 28 segundos después…**

-Hola, buenos días señorita bienvenida a sport demon en que puedo ayudarla.-

-Ahh hola mire tengo 2 minutos y quiero un equipo completo de acampar el mejor que tenga y sofisticado pero apúrese tengo mucha prisa.-

-Si, claro mire tenemos varias marcas y precios,-

-No me importa el precio deme el que sea me da igual pero ya.-

-Chicos que significa luz verde. Al autobús todos al autobús que ya partimos.-

-P-Profesor mi amiga Zoey aun no llega, dele más tiempo.-

-No señorita West son mas de 6:45 ya debimos partir desde hace rato. Si la señorita Bruts no se presenta lo lamento.-

-Hey no se vayan sin mí y-ya llegue (demonios como pesa esta cosa). Profesor Brian.-

-Sabe usted la hora que es jovencita?-

-Si lo sé pero es que no encontraba mi equipo de a campar.-

-su equipo dice??-

-si así es profesor-

-Mmm pero si aun trae la etiqueta de precio señorita Bruts.

-H-He pues vera no encontré el mío así que pase a comprar uno de camino hacia aquí.-(maldición como se me olvido quitarlo ppff)

-Está bien muévase al autobús ya vámonos.-

Demonios lo que me faltaba el asiento donde esta mi Eddy está ocupado por su hermana, estoy muy cansada como para ponerme a Discutir sutilmente con ella. (Es tu día de suerte cuñadita).

-Hey amiga aquí estoy.- me dijo mi amiga Michelle.

-hola buenos días bella durmiente, ajajaja- Que graciosita me saliste, no me digas esas cosas ok.-

-Mmm está bien amiga pero wuuooo. Como le haces para estar tan radiante tan temprano??- dijo mi incrédula "amiga".

-Bueno, ósea con quién crees que estás hablando?, soy la chica más genial del mundo, glamour es mi segundo nombre(ay si supieras tontita que casi me mato en la carretea por k no me agarraba el rimel).-pensé mentalmente mientras ponía mi mejor sonrisa…

**Nessi Pov.**

-Vaya es mi primer campamento, que no tenga que involucrar cosas anormales si no era con humanos solo espero no echarlo a perder.- mientras pensaba mi padre me dijo a rápidamente.

-No te preocupes hija, estará bien, solo divierte y vive el momento.-

-Claro que podrían pasar en 3 días?? No es así.-

**½ después de viaje…**

No tardamos en llegar al bosque de Forks por lo que bajamos de los coches y cargamos con todas las cosas antes de adentrarnos por el sendero del bosque.

Después de unos 10 minutos caminata. el profesor se detuvo y volteo a mirarnos y dijo. -Chicos bienvenidos al bosque, por 3 días será nuestro hogar, aquí aprenderemos a trabajar en equipo y conocer más la madre naturaleza así que empecemos por armar las casas de campaña y que este paradas antes de la hora de la comida por favor.-

-Ahora les daremos sus grupos para las carpas. El grupo 1 son Zoey Bruts, Isabella Cullen y Alice Cullen.-

Papá ni con todos sus años de experiencia en autocontrol pudo evitar hacer una mueca de sorpresa al ver que mami tendría que estar en la misma carpa que Zoey, pero al menos estaba con mi tía Alice.

-Tranquilo papá, estará bien- le dije a un volumen que era imperceptible para los humanos. Papá solo me dedico una sonrisa y luego puso una cara de espanto, al parecer el siguiente grupo no era de su agrado tampoco.

-El grupo 2 estará formado por Michelle West, Kimberley Stevenson, Taylor Masen y Renesmee Cullen-

QUE!!! Esto no podía ser!!

No quería estar 3 días con la amiga de Zoey. y yo que había pensado en descansar de Zoey y Michelle, bueno al menos estaría con Taylor y Kim que si me caían bien, solo es cuestión de no prestarle atención a Michelle y ya. Aunque por otra parte también sentía algo de lastima por ella. Zoey solo la usaba, no la consideraba realmente su amiga, bueno en realidad nadie era amiga de Zoey.

Bueno ya tendría tiempo para pensar eso, lo único que realmente agradecía era que no me hubiera tocado con Zoey o ahí sí que me hacia la enferma y me devolvía aunque sea a pie.

[...]

Después de dar toda la lista las cosas eran así… mamá estaría con Alice y Zoey, Michelle, Kim, Taylor y yo y por ultimo mi papá tendría una carpa para él solito, pues nadie se atrevía ser compañero de Edward Cullen, cuanto deseaba que a mí también me hubieran puesto sola, pero ya ni al caso, no podía hacer nada.

Pero si eso no era suficiente el profesor Brian, también nos dijo que el quipo que terminara al último seria el chef de hoy.

Mientras nos organizábamos para levantar la carpa y cuando digo nos organizamos solo me refería a Kim, Taylor y yo, porque nuestra 4 acompañante opto por quejarse todo el transcurso de que se le rompía una o dos uñas de solo tocar los tubos.

**Bella Pov.**

Al llegar al bosque y después de de una caminata por un sendero llagamos aun pequeño claro y después de todo un discurso lanzado por el profesor nos dijo que levantáramos las carpas pero algo me tomo por sorpresa total.

¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!!!! ¡Díganme que esto es mentira! ¡Estoy perdida!... o mejor dicho estamos perdidas lo digo por Alice y yo pero de inmediato vi la gran sonrisa que ponía Alice y después de unos minutos supe que era un castigo, parecía un sueño terrorífico sacado de una película de terror, como era posible que a ese profesor se le ocurriera poner a dos vampiros y una humana juntos.

Mientras yo temía por mí y por la seguridad de mi familia. Me percate como mi hermanita disfrutaba mucho del show, ni que decir de la risa que trataba de ocultar mi esposo. (Seguramente leyó la mente de Alice y supo lo que va a pasar.)

Tierra trágame, si este es mi momento de morir, hazlo, no me opondré.

-No te preocupes Bells será muy divertido te lo aseguro-, mientras ponía una de sus ya famosas caras. Bueno hay que verle lo positivo del asunto. (Solo que no sé donde lo positivo)

Bien ahora levantar las carpas pero esto será fácil para alguien como nosotros bueno para mí no porque sea una vampira, si no porque no dé en balde en mi vida humana trabajen en la tienda Newton.

Cuando me disponía a sacar el equipo, Zoey se me adelanto y me rempujo diciendo -quítate Isabella esto no es para niñitas débiles como tú-

-quien es débil yo?? Ay por favor si soy el van – Cullen más ágil que le te pasa. -

Esto era un claro ejemplo que quería impresionar a Edward Pero en fin que los humanos trabajen entonces. (no puedo tener celos y menos de ella).

Me senté en un tronco esperando a su majestad hiciera su trabajo, de pronto mire de reojo a Alice sentada a mi lado con una mini cámara oculta mientras reía maquiavélicamente.

-Y ahora??-pregunte incrédula. -Shhh calla Bells que viene lo bueno.-

Pues lo que Zoey trataba era de impresionar a mi esposo fingir que sabía armar una carpa de campaña.

-Ayyy ¡!- de pronto gire rápidamente para ver que sucedía no lo podía creer y al igual que casi toda la clase ahí nos doblamos de la risa al ver como Zoey gritaba y corría como loca desquiciada dando vueltas.

De pronto llego todo horrorizado el profesor y la sujetó o mejor dicho ella se subió en sus hombros.

-Ay-Señorita Bruts cálmese por favor dígame que le sucede de una ese es mi ojo quítese de encima por favor.-

-Ay es que es horrible es asqueroso. Auxilio profesor Brian que me come ese monstro.-dijo casi histérica la chica y señalando a hacia las mochilas que contenías las cosas.

Yo estaba tranquila al igual que mi familia pues mis sentidos no me decían que había algo ahí amenazante aparte de nosotros.

Uno de los chicos se acerco cauteloso a mirar, cuando de pronto gritó brincado hacia atrás y las demás chicas gritaron, yo solo podía mirar en mi y en nuestras familias las risas sofocadas pues Billy saco de la mochila una inocente lagartija que se había alojado ahí.

-Zoey este es el monstro que te quiere matar?- señalando a inocente animal. Todos nos doblamos de la risa y Zoey se puso fúrica y después el profesor ordeno que siguiéramos con el trabajo.

Después del espectáculo, siguió intentando armar la carpa. Si no era una lagartija, era una uña rota o era otra cosa, ni siquiera leyendo el manual puso siquiera levantar un soporte de la carpa. Solo de verla no sabía si reírme o darme pena.

Pero como dicen la ley del karma. (No hagas cosas malas por que después se te revierten). Pues hoy he comprobado que es verdad por desgracia fuimos el último equipo en armar nuestra carpa, por culpa de nuestra compañerita nos toco hacerlas de cocineras.

Mientras el profesor hablaba con los demás yo solo podía ver la cara de asco cada vez que Zoey intentaba levantar una rama o piedra para hacerla a un lado.

(No lo puedo creer que no me dejara ayudarla y mas que Alice la apoyara a que lo hiciera sola.)- pensaba mentalmente, mientras estaba cerca de mi familia y veía la escena.

Suspire y dije- Y todo por una cierta hermanita que no quiero mencionar- dije en voz baja solo para mi familia y viendo a Alice de reojo.

Todos volteamos y reímos por el comentario, mientras Alice me sacaba la lengua y se iba a buscar al autobús la comida para preparar.

Esto va hacer un martirio……

Las tres nos preparamos para ser la comida pero como siempre Zoey nos lo impedía por según quería enamorar a Edward, jajá si no pudo al intentar levantar la carpa menos creo con la comida pero en fin ay que darle el crédito hará la comida por nosotras.

De pronto vi que se dirigía hacia mi esposo y no pude evitar que me saliera un rugido que pocos notaron.

-Eddy que te gustaría de comer?- mientras ponía seductora al parecer. Vi como Edward ponía sus ojos en blanco. -Mmm no lo se lo que sea estará bien gracias Zoey- tratando de sonreír.

-Muy bien te preparare el platillo más delicioso que jamás en tu vida has probado.-

Minutos después de risa, gritos gracias a Zoey no puedo creer que hasta el agua se le queme.

-Pero como se supone que comeremos semejante cosa-, lo que había preparado Zoey no tenia nombre era una abominación de comida

-Gracias al cielo que soy vampira y que no comeré esto pero los demás lo lamento por ellos.-dijo Alice después de tener una visión.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle pero fui interrumpida por la cocinera que me ando a poner la mesa.

-Isabella ve poner los platos que la comida esta lista y tu Alice ve llamar a Eddy, Ahh y los demás del grupo.-

Solo rodé los ojos y fui hacer lo que me pidió, mientras ponía los platos en la mesa improvisada, llego mi acosador personal.

-Hola Isabella, ¿como estas hoy?-dijo.

Me observó con lo que supuse era su mejor intento de mirada seductora, la cual sólo me provocó náuseas. -Lastima no le llegas ni a los pies a mi esposo,- dije mentalmente mientras esperaba ver que otra babosada hacia hoy.

-He, estoy bien gracias.-dije lo mas cortante y fríamente posible que pude.

-Oye psss lo siento que te haya tocado ser la cocinera hoy pero a decir verdad me encanta la idea porque seré el afortunado de probar tus delicias.-

¡¡¡Que!!! De cual se fumo hoy este chico, que no se da por vencido.

-Mmm, cuanto lo siento Drake, pero yo no hice la comida Zoey no me lo permitió así que lo siento.-dije esto mientras sofocaba una sonrisa a ver sus rostro en shock.

-p…pe…pero- su entusiasmo se apagó de repente y parecía como si de un momento a otro fuera a ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño (acaso había probado antes algo de comida hecha por Zoey).

Quien sabe a lo mejor si, pero no era importante. Me dí la vuelta y cuando me disponía a seguir con mi camino me detuvo, y hizo que me volteara verlo….

-L-lo siento bella pero por favor por lo que más quieras no pruebes nada si- Me lo dijo con una cara para reírse y después se fue. (tan mal cocina como para asustarlo así Mmm eso hay que verlo.)

**Emmett Pov.**

No podía concebir que Emmet y aburrimiento estuvieran coexistiendo en la misma frase, pero creo que esto es lo que pasa cuando se llega a la vejez, pobre Edward y Jasper y pensar que se veían tan jóvenes, como engañan las apariencias, pero en fin, así es la vida.

Era casi alrededor de las 3 de la tarde. Las horas pasaron muy pero muy lento, estaba haciendo zapping delante de la televisión mientras pasaba los canales pues solo estábamos el lobito, Jasper y yo en la casa, porque mi adorada esposita se fue a Port Anglés en su sesión de belleza.

Pues como les seguía contando estábamos los tres solos en la casa muertos del aburrimiento así que pensé hacer algo divertido, así que apague el televisor y me levante en busca del chucho que está afuera haciendo quien sabe qué cosa.

-Hey Jake! que tal si vamos al campamento a ver cómo van los chicos?-

-Vale pues vamos y Jasper?? -Mmm ni te preocupes por el ahora mismo está en el sótano de la casa planeando diferentes formas de torturar al aquel desafortunado que se le acercara a su esposa.-

Así que emprendimos el viaje para ver qué pasaba.

Muajaja esto será muy divertido…….

* * *

* * *

**Gracias por seguir mi fic!!! **

**Perdón por este retraso!!! De verdad lo siento mucho!!**

**Tuve una semana muy ocupada y no alcance a subir el capitulo a tiempo… espero que me perdonen y para eso acá les dejo un capitulo mas largo que lo común…**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido!!! Y tampoco se olviden de dejar reviews!!!**


	13. Campamento tres días en el infierno2

**Toda la familia Cullen le pertenecen a S.M. y los demas pues a mi cabecita loca!!!**

**_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13 **_**Campamento tres días en el infierno**_**. Part. 2**

**Zoey Pov.**

¡¡QUE ASCO QUE ASCO QUE ASCO QUE ASCOOOO!! Eso era lo único que mi mente podía procesar mientras intentaba comer semejante asquerosidad y al mismo tiempo poniendo la mejor sonrisa que me era permitido.

Como era posible que yo, la increíble Zoey Bruts, haga semejante cosa, no, de seguro Isabella le echo algo para que se pusiera así, si, de seguro era obra de ella, para que quedara mal en frente de mi Eddy.

Pero no se iba aquedar así era hora de poner en práctica el plan que hice con el tonto de Drake.

-Hey Drake, necesito que pongamos en plan en acción ahora,- le dije mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Isabella Cullen.

**Jake Pov.**

Llegamos muy rápido al lugar de donde se encontraban, y para que no sospecharan de nuestra presencia nos subimos a las copas de los árboles.

De pronto Emmet está a punto de caerse del árbol a causa de la risa de ver a sus hermanos comer esa cosa horrible, yo estaba triste ver Nessi comerlo también, espero que este bien.

-Uyy ya pareces su mama lobito, ya cálmate esta con sus padres no le pasara nada, vale abuelita de pacotilla.-

-grrr- le gruñí bajo para que los demás no nos escucharan.

Nos que damos viendo la escena, después los pocos que quedaron en pie, (gracias a que, con la desconocida y terrorífica comida, la mayoría terminó enferma) encendieron una fogata y se sentaron a cocinar bombones, cantaron canciones patéticas.

Ay por favor, no se saben alguna mejor? no, creo que no, y después contaron historias de miedo.

-Ay por favor, miedo eso, Hum pasa cuando no está el maestro del miedo a cargo.- dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos, bueno tiene algo de razón son patéticas las historias que cuenta.

Después de un par de gritos y sobre saltos decidieron irse adormir,

Ajajaja a Bells le toco dormir junto con esa tal Zoey, no me la creo, esta está mejor que quedarse en la casa.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio, solo Edward se quedo junto a la fogata, ya que se ofreció a ser vigilante.

Decidimos bajar a verlo pero fuimos interrumpidos por alguien así que pusimos atención.

-Hola, Eddy no tienes frio??-

-N-no gracias Zoey mejor ve a descansar mañana será un día muy pesado.-dijo Edward.

-No, no tengo sueño, de hecho me sentiría más segura si me quedara contigo Eddy-

-De hecho no es bueno, en un rato el profesor me sustituirá, así que no, mejor ve adormir.-

-No Eddy, por qué no mejor me quedo contigo toda la noche, las historias que contó el profesor me asustaron mucho.-

-NO, Zoey regresa a la carpa recuerda la regla- dijo de pronto una muy furiosa bella.

-Pensé que dormías Isabella, pero al parecer nos espiabas no es así??- pregunto Zoey.

-No te espiaba no soy como otras solo haz lo que te digo, de lo contrario…- dijo Bells con una cara de muy pero muy pocos amigos.

Mmm no se que fue si la cara de bella o las palabras que utilizo pero la pobre chica se dio por vencida, pero no sin antes darle un beso a la mejilla Edward, esto sí es de recordar, la que le espera en casa al pobre, me da pena… nel solo espero estar presente para verlo ajajaja.

-Ahh recuerda nuestra cita mañana Eddy- dijo Zoey después se volteo y se metió a la carpa, dejando a Bella fulminando con la mirada su adorado esposito.

**Emmett Pov.**

No me la creo ahora si mi hermanito esta frito ajajaja.

-¿¿Cita??- dijo con un tono algo amenazante Bella.

-Que? yo no hice nada, de verdad mi amor- dijo el pobre de mi hermano mientras se acercaba a Bells.

Pero ella alzo la mano - no te acerques, me voy a dormir, buenas noches Edward Cullen.- dijo eso y se fue a su carpa dejando a mi pobre hermanito petrificado.

-Mmm, eso me está dando una idea, lobito te apuntas?-dije mientras una de mis maravillosas ideas pasaba por la mente.

Pero antes de que lobito respondiera alguien se le adelanto.

-Claro que se apunta, y por su puesto yo también.-

-Ay por favor Alice como sabias que estábamos aquí?- dije rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Mmm buenas noches hermanita, como estas? a muy bien gracias.-dijo para sí misma.

-Ok vale tu ganas supongo que sabes lo que tengo planeado para ponerle jugo a las cosas. ¿No es así Alice??-

-Si así es, pero hay que esperar hasta que Edward y Zoey vayan de paseo en su cita, antes no ok?

-Ok-dijimos -y pobre de ti pulgoso donde se te ocurra largarte antes de nuestra broma.-

-Uyy que miedo pirañita, pero me quedo, es mejor que estar con tu maridito el psicópata y la rubiecita oxigenada en la casa.-

Tanto yo como Alice le rugimos, pero después nos alistamos para el siguiente día mientras mi pobre hermanito seguía como piedra por lo sucedido con su esposita.

**Día 2.**

**Nessi Pov.**

Ahh era otro día… después de lo de ayer, espero que hoy sea mejor.

Me salí de la carpa, aun era muy temprano como para los demás se despertaran, cuando me acercaba a la fogata casi apagada voltee y dejo ver a mi padre con su cara demacrada por el dolor… que habrá pasado?.

-Ed, papá estas bien?-pregunte algo alterada.

–Cálmate sobrinita, él está bien solo que esta así por que tu madre se molesto con él anoche.- dijo mi tia Alice que estaba recargada sobre un árbol.

-Pero…- pero nada, ya se le pasará, ahora vamos, arreglarte por que una Cullen no puede mostrarse en esas fachas a estas horas.-

8:00am después…

-Buenos días estudiantes como durmieron??- Pregunto el profesor poniendo su mejor esfuerzo de sonar feliz.

Entonces Michelle le contesto, -ay profesor como usted no pasó más de la mitad de la noche retorciéndose por el dolor pues durmió de maravilla.-

-Lamento que este enferma señorita West, pero ahora es la hora del desayuno así que como desayuno tenemos sopa instantánea para todos.-

-Ehhh wuacala –dije mentalmente, eso me recordaba mis días de infancia cuando el abuelito Charlie me hacia tomar fórmula para bebé, sabe igual.

-He profe…- dijo Tom.

-Por favor, no habra otra cosita que podamos desayunar profe?-

-Mmm, algo más… a menos que quiera comer la comida de ayer?? Solo eso y las sopas usted decide señor Winchert.-

-NO, por eso digo que deliciosa sopa, tiene algo con picante chicos.- volteándose a ver a sus amigos, pobre, sí que queríamos la sopa a comer lo de ayer.

Después del desayuno nos alistamos y fuimos de excursión por las cercanías, a pesar de lo gris del cielo y el poco frío que hacía era divertido. Pero no tanto cuando tus padres están molestos y tú vas en medio.

A ver chicos, esta es una planta que les puede ayudar a curar heridas hechas por piquetes o mordidas de serpientes o bichos.

[…]

Después de horas de caminata, de muchas plantas que nos encontrábamos, de que mis padres seguían sin hablarse y con mi tía Alice de oreja a oreja (no tengo la menor idea de porque), regresamos al campamento, después de la comida una charla en grupo y luego el profesor nos dio lo que restaba de la tarde libre para distraernos.

Me dirigía hacia donde esta mi tía, supe al momento que tenía una visión en cuanto visualice su rostro y escuchaba que hablaba sola.

-Hoy será una maravillosa tarde, Ahh todo va ser tan divertido.- dijo mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-Tía Alice- Upss creo que hable en voz alta y tia Alice se dio cuenta, por suerte los humanos no se daban cuenta de nada. -emm si dime?-

-Que te sucede porque esa sonrisa?- lo dije al mismo tiempo poniendo una de sus cara que ella misma me enseño.

Después rodo los ojos y dijo.- Nota mental no le enseñes más caritas de puchero a tu sobrina favorita.-

-Ahh no seas cruel dime tía, plis si?. A ver quién es mi tía favorita he, a ver quién.-

-Ahh pues esa soy yo,- dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua -entonces me vas a contar tía??-

-No te preocupes Nessi, en su momento lo sabrás, solo una pista, hoy tu papá y Zoey tendrán una cita y bueno será muy divertido verlo, pero ojo que no se entere tu mama no quiero que lo eche a perder así que ve acompañarle –dijo mi tía.

-Ahh, es injusto yo también quiero ver el show de hoy…-dije volviendo aponer el mismo puchero.

-Mira Nessi no te preocupes que yo te grabaré todo y con lujo de detalles, así que podrás verlo las veces que quieras. Bueno ahora me voy a arreglarlo todo, si tu mamá pregunta dile que fui de caza o algo así ok?-

-Mmm, está bien. -dándome por rendida, y en seguida fui en busca de mi madre.

**Alice Pov.**

Ya no aguanto quiero ver la cara del Zoey cuando vea nuestro espectáculo, esto era digno de inmortalizar para la historia.

Todo listo las cámaras están colocadas en su sitio.

O no Edward viene para acá, no puede saber lo que pasa tiene que salir perfecto debo pensar algo pero que Mmm ya se.

-Alice, necesito que pares esto de una vez, no soporto que mi esposa piense así de mí. Sabes cuánto amo a bella como para que se ponga en ese plan.- dijo mi pobre hermano mientras yo hacía como que no le ponía atención.

Alice, te estoy hablando, que te pasa?- mm a mi nada, solo que estoy extrañando mucho a mi jazz ya no soporto mas Eddy

Ay por favor Alice yo ahora soy el que necesito tu ayuda, después piensa en tu marido por favor.

Mmm está bien te ayudare pero para eso ve con tu cita con Zoey y pase lo que pase ok.

¿¿Qué?? Estás loca acaso, estoy aquí parado delante de ti diciéndote que por culpa de tus juegos mi esposa está molesta conmigo y tú me dices que salga con Zoey.

¿Terminaste?-le pregunte ya me está haciendo que me desespere.

Si ahora vas arreglar todo, -me dijo casi matándome con la mirada.

Ve hacer lo que te digo, y te juro como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Hale que hoy tú y tú bella se reconcilian.

Así como vas muévete Eddy.-le dije me miraba con los ojos casi cerrados pero des pues de unos segundo se fue sin decirme nada.

Bueno al hora del show comienza. Muajaja….

**Edward Pov.**

No lo puedo creer que Alice ve el temblor y no sale.

Pero en fin, prometió que mi Bella me perdone. Mientras pensaba una y otra vez que se me había escapado d toda la conversación de Alice que no pude notar por no me dejo leer su mente necesitaba una pista de lo que pasaba.

Cuando sus pensamientos mentales era más molestos que su voz.

-Eddy estoy lista nos vamos de paseo.-dijo mientras ponia su mejor sonrisa, si supiera que puedo leer sus pensamientos.

-B-bueno Zoey vámonos.- De pronto me tomó de la mano, fue tan molesto pero no podía rechazarla.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegamos como aun circulo de árboles y a un lado había unos troncos cuidadosamente acomodados, empecé a sospechar de que iba todo esto.

De pronto Zoey me soltó la mano y de adelanto unos pasos poniendo las suyas de tras de su espalda.

-Eddy, sabes necesito decirte algo muy importante que no puedo ocultar más. Te amo con locura, eres el amor de mi vida y no deseo nada mas en el mundo que pasar toda mi vida tu lado.-

-¿¿Qué??-dije fingiendo que me sorprendió, (si supieras Zoey que de antemano sus movimientos).

Esta apunto de desilusionarla y romper su burbuja de imaginaciones erróneas cuando de pronto oí un aullido que me sonó demasiado familiar como para darme una idea lo que pasaba.

Estaba a punto de reírme cuando Zoey dio un pequeño y sofocado grito, pero en cuanto vio mi rostro calmado trato de poner cara de que no habia pasado nada pero no logró eso con su mente que repetía una y otra vez, (no es real estas delirando por los nervios, vamos cálmate Zoey o asustaras a Eddy. puff)

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo y de nuevo me volvió aponer su sonrisa,- y dijo. -Lo siento Eddy son los nervios-

De pronto vi como se acerca con intención de besarme.

Iba a retroceder cuando escuche una voz (hey Edward, soy Jacob no retrocedas y sígueme la corriente ok, recuerda soy yo Jacob Black no me lastimes).

Seguí sus indicaciones y de pronto otro aullido y oí como unas ramas se rompían, tanto como Zoey y yo volteamos a ver de donde procedían esos ruidos.

De pronto un enorme lobo de pelo rojizo y sangre en su hocico salió de unos arbustos nos vio y empezó a gruñirnos.

Entonces escuché la mente de Alice que me dijo algo, seguí las ordenes.

Me puse delante de Zoey en forma de defenderla con mi cuerpo y dije muy despacio -no te muevas ni un centímetro-

Pero eso solo causo que gritara histéricamente y salió corriendo atrás de mi, volteé y me quede parado viendo, pero de pronto Alice me dijo que la siguiera.

Corrí tras ella, me fue fácil alcanzarla, se había tropezado con una rama metros adelante. Me detuve y estuve a punto de ayudarla a levantarse cuando me voltee a ver y Jacob se me fue encima……

**Zoey Pov.**

Salí corriendo cuando me tropecé pero Eddy llego para protegerme  
-NOOOOOOO- una bestia se abalanzo sobre el Edward -Nooo, AUXILIO ayuda por favor-

Escuche como Edward gritaba, y yo no podía hacer nada, estaba en el suelo.

AYYYYYYYYYYYY, Edward se venía arrastrando en el suelo desangrándose, con la ropa en sangrentada.

-A-ayúdame Zoey, me decía una y o-ootravez. Aún el suelo retrocedí cuando de pronto sentí una rama y lo único que pude hacer fue golpear a Edward, al parecer lo logré, me levante y fui corriendo.

-AUXILIO!! PPOR FAVOR QUe ALGUIEN ME SALVE, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS.-

-PPROOFESOR BRRIAN AUXILIO-

-Que sucede señorita Bruts.-

-Eddd-wward, un lllobbo, MATARON A EDWARD UNA BESTIA –

-Como, estás segura?- dijeron los demás, yo solo pude asentir.

Vi a Michelle, me acerque corriendo y la abrasé. -Cuanto lo siento- me dijo para tranquilizarme.

-ffue horrible, era una bestia. Él me salvó, mmme protegió de esa cosa, nooo.-

¿¿Qué te pasa a ti, estas bien??- ¿¿de qué me hablas??-

-Edward esta muerto.- No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, no podía estar muerto, no mi Eddy.

-Respira Zoey.-me decía mi amiga Michelle una y otra vez mientras era la única que me consolaba

-Pero de que hablas Zoey- dijo con un tono de burla Isabella.

-COMO TE ATREVES ABURLARTE CUANDO VI A MI NOVIO MORIR DELANTE DE MIS OJOS.-

-¿¿TU?? Novio.- ¿Cómo? esa voz la conozco muy bien, volteé y no me lo podía creer. -EDWARD MI VIDA- solo pude decir.

-Pero como… te vi como estabas hecho pedazos, no es verdad yo te vi.-

-Mira Zoey no se de lo que hablas, yo estado toda la tarde jugando póker con mi familia.-

-Así es Bruts- dijo Alice.

-Además de donde sacaste que Edward es tu novio?. Hoy en la tarde me pidió que regresara con él Bruts, estas mal-

-NOOO, hoy en la tarde me fui de paseo con Eddy y me propuso ser su novia, no ti Isabella-

-Lo siento Zoey pero Bella tiene razón. Yo he estado toda la tarde con ellas y solo a ella le pedí que regresáramos por que la amo con toda mi alma-

-Y como veras, no tengo rasguño alguno, como puedes decir que estoy muerto, te sientes bien.??-

-Hey Zoey, no comas más comida hecha por ti hace que deliréis.-

-CALLATE DRAKE, Eddy algo te hizo Isabella porque tú me amas a mi no a ella.-

-NO, Zoey estas equivocada, yo solo amo a Bella, y por favor suéltame de mi camisa quieres??-

-NOOO ES VERDAD.-

-CALMAOS por favor, al parecer señorita Bruts no se encuentra usted bien. Por que no descasa, se ve algo agotada.-

-YO ESTOY BIEN,-

-por favor, señorita Bruts descanse. Señorita West llévela a su carpa por favor-

**Bella Pov.**

En la tarde….

-Alice Cullen ven para acá, de que va todo esto-

-A ver hermanita, no me lo puedes agradecer y ya??. Ahora ya es oficial, tu y Edward ya son novios oficialmente.-

-Si, te lo agradezco, pero que paso con eso del lobo, era Jacob no es así?-

Bueno ahora no puedo darte los detalle pero como le dije a mi sobrinita favorita

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, tu sabias esto??? -

-Bueno… si mamá, pero tía me dijo que por momento guardara el secreto.-dijo al mismo tiempo que me ponía un puchero.

-Mi…- Mira nada, Bella ahora vámonos que no tenemos tiempo y te necesito ahora- Alice no me dejo hablar y me quiso llevar quien sabe a donde.

-Y, yo para qué?? – No entendía que quería ahora de mi.

-No te quieres divertir??- me dijo mientras se escabullía en la noche.

Después de unos minutos……

**Zoey Pov.**

-Mmm, qué hora es -AAA, no, estoy en la maldita carpa, no puede ser que mi Eddy digiera esa sarta de estupideces.

-No estoy loca, y lo voy a comprobar- . Me Salí muy calladita de la carpa. No había nadie vigilando, perfecto, tome una linterna y me fui al bosque

De Zoey Bruts nadie se burla.

Mientras caminaba, escuchaba ruidos extraños. De pronto escuché un grito ahogado, (no tengas miedo Zoey solo fue algún animal por ahí) pensaba una y otra vez mientras seguía a paso seguro, bueno casi seguro.

Mientras me adentraba en el bosque, demonios como hace frío, estoy bastante lejos del campamento es mejor que regrese antes que me pierda…

Que, haya esta alguien, ajan así que nadie está respetando la ley del profesor.

Mmm pero alcanzo a ver quién es, me tendré que acerca más para ver.

¡¡¡QUE!!! Es….. Es Isabella, no me lo creo, pobre de ella si esta con mi Eddy, ahora no se la acaba.

La ira se apodero de mi. Cómo era posible que esa me ganara?. No, esto no se va a quedar así, cuando esta punto de gritarle tire la linterna y esta alumbro donde estaba ella, yyyy no eso no puede ser….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Emmett Pov.**

Ajajaja no me la creo esto está mejor que una película de terror, Alice para el Oscar.- repetía una y otra vez cuando…

-Auch, que te pasa Alice??, Te estoy dando el merito y tú me golpeas. -

-Mira hermanito, cállate y no pierdas ningún detalle, y en foca la cámara.- me dijo mi pirañita hermanita.

Zoey acaba de descubrir que Bells está bebiendo sangre del chucho de Jacob (wuacala ha de saber feo), pero al menos es falsa, de lo contrario pobre de ella.

La pobre no sabe qué hacer, no puede gritar del susto.

Bella se volteo a verla con los labios ensangrentados y sus ojos rojos?

¿¿Rojos?? Mmm hasta en los pupi lentes pensó la directora Alice.

Bueno ahora contemos la historia.

Bella se levanto y dejo a su presa desangrándose mientras la pobre y desdicha muchacha retrocedía puesto que sus ojos no cabían de tal monstruosidad.

De pronto algo frio y duro detuvo su retroceso, temiendo que no fuera o atrás cosa volteo, y vio algo que no le hubiera valido ver.

Era Edward Cullen con la mirada fría y con el rostro incrustadle de la frialdad, con la mirada más aterradora que en la vida vio. Quiso correr pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron, volteo la vista y vio como en un borrón Bella ya estaba frente a ella, y entre los dos la acorralaron.

Un silencio invadió el bosque, solo las lagrimas y los sollozos lamentos de su próxima víctima se escuchaban.

-Calla Zoey.- le ordeno Bella. Al instante la mucha enmudeció.

-Que haremos con ella mi amor.-pregunto el vampiro a su mujer.

-Comer el plato fuerte mi vida.- respondió la bellísima vampira.

Hey, un momento como que bellísima?- perdón publico pero aquí la más hermosa es mi Rose.

-Cof-cof. –tosió el lobito.

A sí, continuemos.

Entre los dos vampiros tomaron a la chica y cuando estuvieron a unos segundos de su delicioso y palpitante cuello lleno de sangre la chica proliferó un grito histérico y después se desmayó.

Los próximos segundos despertó toda histérica se encontraba en su carpa, de pronto una mano se poso sobre su hombre, logrando que saliera de un salto de carpa.

Soy yo, cálmate Bruts.-dijo su compañera dormitorio Isabella Cullen.

-NOOO, suéltame. Eres un monstro, vi como te bebías la sangre de ese animal.-

De pronto todos los que dormían plácidamente en sus carpas salieron despavoridos al oír los gritos de Zoey.

-Señorita Bruts ahora que sucede.- le pregunta su profesor que al parecer dormía con pijama de abejita (Ahh que tierno).

-Ella es un monstro y convirtió a mi Eddy en un Zombie o un vampiro o yo que se. Tú, eres un demonio en cuerpo de mujer.- decía esto una y otra vez mientras señalaba a una indefensa y confundida Bells.

-Señorita Bruts es mejor que se calme, como verá aquí todos INTENTAMOS DORMIR.-

-SI, ZOEY YA CALMATE Y DUERME QUE NO NOS DEJAS DORMIR.- decían sus compañeros que tenias caras de querer lincharla.

-SI, ESTAS LOCA, YA DEJA DE ALUCINAR DEMENTE- le gritaba toda la pandilla de Drake.

Pero como siempre fueron apaciguados por su querido profesor vestido de abejita

-Señores al parecer a nuestra compañera la señorita Bruts no se encuentra bien debido a no se que cosa, así que el campamento se suspende. Mañana a primera hora recogeremos todo y regresaremos a Denali…

-Por ahora todos vuelvan a dormir que yo me quedaré a vigilar lo que resta de la noche.

Después de un par de horas el profesor abejita estaba roncando(al puro estilo de un oso en hibernación).

Cuando alguien obedecía las órdenes antes dichas…

Nuestra protagonista no se quiso quedar con la duda, así que salió de nuevo al bosque con linterna, celular, y gas pimienta en mano, mientras caminaba se repetía una y otra vez.

-NADIE SE BURLA DE ZOEY VALERIA BRUST CLEARCHIN, mientras avanzaba, pero ahora no vio a Bella, sino a su dorado Eddy pero no solo, si no acompañado de Reneesme.

Cuando se acercó cautelosamente para tomar una prueba de que no estaba loca, escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

.Estas ya satisfecha hija?-dijo su padre a su retoño.

No mucho pero ahora estoy más fuerte.

La pobre chica no concebía que su "amiga" era también un monstro y además que fuera hija de su Eddy.

Zoey aprieta muchos botones para tomar su prueba pero es descubierta así que sale corriendo, pero a los pocos metros tropezó con algo que no supo distinguir (nota mental… era el pie de Alice jijiji.) dejándola inconsciente de nuevo….

**Zoey Pov.**

Aaaaaaaaaa. Desperté agitada no esto debe ser una locura Edward es ess el padre de Renesmee, -NOOOOOOOOOO, AUXILO POR FAVOR.-

De pronto el profesor abrió el cierre de la carpa.

-QUE SUCEDE SEÑORITA BRUST, que ahora que, quien le entiende primero una bestia, después vampiros ahora QUEEEEE.- que le pasa al profesor para que me grite.

-OIGA UN MOMENTO USTED NO ES NADIE PARA GRITARME…..-

-Zoey, Zoey donde estas.- alguien me llamaba volteé y estaba en el bosque y voltea ver de nuevo al profesor y yy no estaba

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……

**Drake Pov.**

No lo puedo creer, este es un campamento de mier….coles, primero el Cullen me gana a Bella, pero ni se crea que esto se quedara así, y ahora la tonta de Zoey se volvió loca.

Al final de nada sirvió poner en práctica el estúpido plan.

Primero el lobo, después los vampiros y ahora desaparece y hace que todos la estemos buscando como estúpidos en medio de la nada que le pasa.

Son más de las 4:40 am y en lugar de que duerma estoy aquí, congelado y buscado a esa loca, a saber donde se metió.

Pero pobre de ella si es una jugarte por que ahora si no se la acaba.

-Hey Drake por aquí.-dijo Billy, Hum parecer ya la encontraron.

-Wooua vaya pero ahora así ya te perdimos Zoey. Que diablos haces así aquí, ajajaja vaya pero que linda se ve.

-Cállate Tom, Billy vayan en buscar al profesor.-

-Ellos son monstros y yo lo he visto.- decía mientras estaba como en shock.

-Cálmate- le dije mientras le pasaba mi chaqueta pues la mujer esta desnuda.

-¡¡¡¡QUE ¡!! como que desnuda.- dijo mientras se examinaba.

-Pues si así es Zoey, creo que eres sonámbula he.-

-Demonios cállate Drake y sácame de aquí. Ahora tengo la prueba de que lo son.- dijo mientras me enseñaba su cel.

-A ver.- seguro que debería ser bueno esto…..

**Emmett Pov. ****(Alias narrador improvisado)**

**En el campamento….**

-SEÑORITA BRUTS, SABE LO PREOCUPADOS QUE NOS HA TENIDO?-

-Mire profesor, se calla. Tengo en mis manos la prueba de que los Cullen son unos monstros, aun que tengo que admitir que mi pobrecito Eddy cayó bajo las garras de Isabella.-

-¡¡QUE!! – está usted mal, estar en el bosque y mas desnuda.-

-Eso es lo de menos (vaya que estaba loca, en otras circunstancias ella hubiera preferido morir antes de que la vieran como Dios la mando al mundo).

-Escuche lo que he grabado en mi teléfono, si después de esto no me creé, pues amárreme o haga lo que crea necesario no me opondré.-

-Está bien muéstremelo.-dijo el profesor estirando al mano.

-En que parte está? lo guarde como un mensaje de voz porque con los nervios no pude hacer más.-

_**Ring- Ring – Ring. ¡¡Hola, soy la increíble Zoey Bruts!! Debo estar muy ocupada, así que deja un fantástico mensaje, si es muy importante y tengo ganas te llamare Bye, Bye…**_

Ay te odio Isabellaaa Cullen…..-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto es su grandiosa prueba SEÑORITA BRUTS.- dijo el profesor cerrando el tonto celular.

-Señor y señoritas Cullen lamento este error. Al parecer la señorita Bruts no se siento bien así que como dije ayer nos vamos y como ya no tenemos sueño empaquemos y de paso señorita con su previa autorización.-

-Señor Palmoy y Cullen, por favor en mi mochila tengo unos tranquilizantes así que tráigalos y de paso aten a su compañera Bruts para que no sucedan más cosas.-

-NOOO, profesor de verdad que no estoy LOCAAAA, Isabella me las pagaras lo juro.-

-Señorita Cullen, me disculpo de verdad creo que esto ya fue demasiado muchas emociones por esta noche.-

-No se preocupe profesor Brian, comprendo la situación.-

Bueno vámonos esto fue realmente horrible fueron mis 24 peores horas en el infierno….

Después, el profesor Brian y los pocos alumnos que quedaban se voltearon y se fue perdiendo entre los arbustos con rumbo al infinito…

**FIN.**

Y así familia termina tres días en el infierno, hecho y dirigido por Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

ajaja todos rompimos a reír sin control mientras mi hermanita tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y como dije en un principio… Alice para el Oscar por mejor película del año y director.-dije feliz.

-Auch- que te pasa mi amor-

-No nada de mi amor. Emmett Cullen sabes lo que pasaría, y tu perro pulgoso como te atreves a consecuenciar el juego de este par de niños he.-

-Mira rubiecita oxigenada yo no hice eso yo fui obligado a todo esto vale.-

-Ay pobre te sacrificaste mucho no es así.- dijo mi esposa al parecer si se molesto mucho.

-Bueno cálmate tía Rose no paso nada así que tranquila por favor.-dijo mi salvadora sobrinita.

-Si por eso la adoro a mi sobrinita adorada.-

-Emmett Cullen.- dijo mi amadísima y hermosísima esposa.

-Mira que hoy no te van a funcionar tus halagos.-

-De verdad? estás segura que no van a funcionar mis abrazos, caricias y todo lo demás de mi?-

-Mmm, mira osito estoy demasiada molesta contigo como Ahh olvídalo Emmett Cullen vámonos de aquí ahora mismo.-

-A donde, a donde par de tortolitos antes que se vayan.- porque siempre tiene que arruinar mis mejores momento esta pirañita que tengo por hermana.

-A ver Alice que quieres??-

-Donde esta mi jazz.-

-Ahh por eso detuviste mi gloriosa salida.-

-¿¿sí?? Que no por eso eres vidente y toda la cosa-

-Auch. Mi amor no me pegues también ta bien.-

-Tu soldadito esta en el sótano con una escoba, mechudo, y unas cuantas cubetas.-

-¿¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Por qué??.-diciendo mi adorable hermanita, antes de irse volando al sótano a ver qué le sucedía a su esposito el abnegado.

-A ver mi adorable amor, en que estábamos??-

-En que me besabas apasionadamente mi osito……-

* * *

* * *

**Creo que me emocione mucho con este capitulo no?? Jejeje….**

**Bueno es un regalito por leer mi fic hasta acá y quiero aclarar algo… este no es el fin del fic… que qué sigue??... Pues unas cuantas sorpresitas por ahí, pero ya lo verán…**

**Pero creen que Zoey y Drake se quedaran de brazos cruzados??**

**Creen que Zoey terminara en el loquero triste, sola y abandonada??**

**Ps esperen los siguientes capítulos!!!!**

**Gracias por seguir mi fic!!**

**No se olviden que cualquier duda, comentario y sugerencia estará bien recibida…. Y no se olviden de dejar reviews!!**


	14. El retorno de la loca,visita del chaman

**La familia Cullen pertenece a S.M. el resto de los personajes son de mi cabecita!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14. El retorno de la loca, la visita del chaman. **

**Alice Pov.**

-Jazz, amor que haces con todo esto, que son esas escobas mechudos y baldes??-

-Más respeto por favor.-dijo sin voltearme a ver.

-¿¿Pero qué son estas cosas??-

-Como que cosas!!!, no les hables así que son mi pelotón y nos estamos alistando para ir tras esos humanitos que le pongan un dedo encima a mí esposa.-

-Mi AMOR ya estoy de regreso ¡!-le dijo con la esperanza dejara su trance y me pusiera atención.

Pobrecito si que me ha extrañado mucho.

-Alice, amor los días se me hicieron eternos pensé que pasaron siglos.-dijo mi pobre esposo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba apasionadamente.

-J-azz, cariño solo me fui por dos días.-dije alejándome un poco de él para mirarlo mejor.

-¿¿Qué??.-dijo poniendo cara de confundido.

-No, no, fue más mi amor no me mientas.-

-No, solo fue eso, de verdad.-

-Bueno está bien pero me tendrás que decir por qué estás feliz-

-Bueno veras.-pero me cayó con un beso.-

-Ya no importa, ya siento las emociones de todos, ahora no me importa, ahora no me separe de ti.-

-Bueno señora Alice Mary Brandon Cullen, vámonos de aquí ahora.-

-A donde quieres ir mi jazz??, no importa solo vámonos.-

Mientras salíamos por la ventada tuve una visión de mi victima favorita.

Mmm, vaya, aún le queda ganas de seguir jugando un poco más, le debo dar un premio al merito por su esfuerzo.

Ajajaja se está poniendo más divertido a cada momento, pero ahora solo se lo tengo que ocultar a mi hermanito adorado Eddy.

Aunque pensándolo bien ahora está demasiado ocupado, como para que me ponga atención, pero no me debo preocupar por el momento, muajaja.

-Mi amor que te sucede??-

-A mi nada vámonos de aquí por un rato sí.-

-Tus deseos son órdenes ¡! -

-ESPERA JAZZ. –

-¿¿Que sucede??-

-Ya se adonde quiero ir.-

- ¿¿Así, a donde?? -

-Acaban de sacar la nueva temporada, vamos rápido acabo de ver un vestido hermoso, vamos amor, antes de que lo pierda.-

-Alice, amor no puedes dejar eso para otra ocasión?. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, te extrañe demasiado.-dijo poniendo un puchero.

(Ay se ve realmente tierno y hermoso.) -NO, la moda primero, además me acabadas de decir que mis deseos son ordenes así que mi deseo es ir de compras si? -

-Pero.-volviendo aponer la cara.

-No, lo siento amor, además no uses esa carita amor así que camina, vámonos ahora.-

Así que mientras nos dirigíamos a la cochera, solo pude suspirar a mi esposo mientras se daba por vencido, como amo a este hombre……

**Zoey Pov.**

-NO estoy loca. CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR MAMI!!-

-Lo se nena, pero entiende lo que me contaste está un poquito complicado de creer.-

-Esa, esa Isabella Cullen tuvo la culpa de todo, ella me tendió una trampa para quitarme a mi Eddy.-

-¿¿Tu Eddy??-dijo mi atolondrada mami.

-Aasshhh, se llama Edward Cullen, mami es el hombre de mi vida, es el hombre perfecto para la chica perfecta, ósea yo!!-

-¿Tanto así es el niño ese?- corrección mi madre no esta atolondrada, está mal.

-Si, mami. Pero él me ama a mí, solo a mí y no a esa demonio y víbora de Isabella.-

-Hijita, nena cálmate, descansa un poquito sí?.-

-NO, sabes algo mami, tu no ayudas mucho he, así que fuera de a mi habitación, esta princesita necesita pensar.-

-No, hija. El doctor Publisher te recomendó mucho reposo por que tuviste un episodio psicótico.-

-NO me importa lo que diga ese doctor de pacotilla, ahora por favor FUERA DE MI HABITACION.-

-Ay, está bien hija, pero tranquila si? no quiero que todo mundo diga que tengo una hija un poquito deschafutada.-

-¿¿Desde qué??- ahora mi madre piensa que estoy loca…

-Por lo que más quieras mamá vete y déjame sola sí?.-

-Está bien, tú ganas nena, me voy, además no me puedo quedar más tiempo, tengo una cita en el spa, tengo mucho estrés acumulado así que chao, nena cuídate.-

-Adiós mami, ahora FUERA, por favor y que te vaya bien en tu sesión.-

Mientras mi mami salía de mi habitación y me deja al fin en santa paz, tome mi tonto celular (y digo tonto por que cuando más lo necesite me abandonó) y marque al estúpido de Drake, tonto, estos días se perdió y fue un fracaso total, ni siquiera pude poner en práctica mi plan.

-Drake, ven a mi casa ahora mismo, necesitamos hablar.-

-No, cállate escucha lo que te digo, muévete ahora y ven te juro que no te arrepentirás, sé lo que hablo.-

Crees que me venciste Isabella, pues estas muy equivocada. Aun no pierdo contra ti.

**½ hora después……**

-A ver Zoey ahora que te pasa, sabes algo? ya no te creo nada, eres un fraude.-

-Según tu tenias un plan para que yo estuviera con Bella y tú con ese tonto de Edward.-

-Mira Drake, me tendieron una trampa. Isabella jugó sucio y si así quiere jugar pues así será. Ahora mira, lo que habíamos planeado para el campamento lo pondremos en práctica en la escuela solo con unos cambios.-

-Mmm, no lo sé Zoey recuerda que ya volvieron.-

-AY CALLATE NO SERA SI POR MUCHO TIEMPO OK.-

-Vale, tía te comprendo, está bien, tú ganas que haremos ahora.-

-Bien ahora ve y prepara las cosas para mi glamuroso regreso, ¿entendido?.-

-Sí, y ahora que vas hacer??-

-Tengo que salir así que vete ya de una vez.-

Ding dong….

-Michelle, hola Amiga. ¿Como estas, lista para irnos?-

-A-algo, pero Zoey estás segura de esto, digo es muy descabellado y nada cool.-

-Y se puede saber a dónde se van dulzuras.-volviendo a interrumpir el idiota de Drake.

-Bueno veras Drake, Zoey quiere ir a ver aun chaman, no se da por vencida que los Cullen son una especie de monstruos.-

-Ajajaja. Eso es ridículo, ay por favor creen en esas cosas.-

-Mira cállate tonto y ya lárgate de una vez que llegamos tarde ok Drake.-

-Nel, no me voy,-

-¿¿Qué?? –

-Sí, no me voy, al contrario, no me perderé ver a la grandiosa y reina del drama Zoey Bruts haciendo el ridículo.-

-Mira Drake yo no haré nada de eso así que te quedaras con tu decepción y si alguien hace el ridículo será tu Isabella, ajajaja.-

-Mmm, lo dudo pero yo las acompaño.-

-NOOO, por favor Zoey no lo dejes que nos acompañe.-

-No te preocupes Michelle, necesitamos alguien que conduzca así que déjalo ser el sirviente hoy.-

-Yo sirviente tuyo… ni en tus sueños preciosa.-

-Pues si quieres venir lo harás.-

-Vale tía tu ganas pero merece la pena ver tu cara así que acepto.-

-El más guapo, sexy Drake Palmoy a su servicio chicas.-

-Ayy por favor…-

**1 hora después……**

-Es un lugar muy tétrico. Z-Zoey esto da mucho miedo.-

-C-cálmate Michelle, no es nada del otro mundo.-

-Ayyhhhhh, Zoey auxilio que es eso.-

-Ya cálmense par de chillonas solo son cabezas reducidas, y por lo que veo así quedaran sus cabezas si creen en estas estupideces ajaja.-

-No, mejor dicho ya lo tiene así solo que están llenas de aire ajaja.-

-CALLATE DRAKE.- no puedo creer que este tonto haya sido mi novio. Como se atreve a decir esas cosas feas de nosotras! Pero ya verá, ya me vengare de él.

-Silencio por favor señoritas, que no ven que esto es un lugar sagrado.-

-Lo sentimos pero da miedo.-

-Miedo! este lugar es el más seguro del mundo.- dijo el señor que nos estaba guiando.

-O-oiga una preguntita son de verdad? hablo sobre las cabezas reducidas-

-sí, así es… son reales. Son las cabezas de aquellos que no eran creyentes del Dios Ekeko.- lo dijo con tal naturalidad que me tembló todo el cuerpo… bueno todo sea por recuperar a mi Eddy de ese monstruo.

-Y ¿¿ustedes son creyentes del vocero espiritual y su maravillosa excelencia el chaman Nanoha??-

-He-he pues sí, claro que somos grandes devotas de él.-

-Hey Zoey lo somos??-

-Ashh cállate Michelle o quieres recibir su maldición de las cabezas esas.-

-Ahh por eso digo somos las grandes devotas de el gran chaman.-dijo mi tonta amiga.

-Y usted joven es devoto??-

-¿¿Yo?? Nel así que cuando quiera redúzcame la cabeza ajajaja.- este no es más tonto por qué no lo entrenan!! Arruinará todo… pero espero que le reduzcan la cabeza, así al menos su cabeza seria del mismo tamaño que su cerebro muajaja.

-Mmm, haya usted joven ahora síganme el gran chaman Nanoha los espera.-

-¿¿De verdad??-

-Sí, ahora continuemos……-

**Drake Pov.**

-Y usted joven es devoto??-

-¿¿Yo?? Nel así que cuando quiera redúzcame la cabeza ajajaja.- le dije pues que se cree este tipo. Claro que no le creo ni la risa.

-Mmm, haya usted joven ahora síganme el gran chaman Nanoha los espera.-dijo poniendo se serio al parecer se enojo por mi respuesta jajá para lo que me interesa.

Pero lo seguí quería ver que sarta de cosas le decía a este par de tontas.

Nos hizo pasar a otra habitación donde había un montón de monos y unos cuantas gallinas negras, se olía incienso en el lugar, música relajante (que para ser sincero me estaba dando sueño). Había algunas figuras de duendes o eran hadas, Hum quién sabe.

De pronto el asistente nos dijo que nos sentáramos en unos cojines que estaban en el piso.

-¿¿Acaso somos pordioseros para que nos sentemos en el piso??- dijo Zoey pues al parecer la princesita no se sienta en ningún lugar que no esté a su altura.

Nel esto estaba demasiado aburrido así que me lance y espere la falsa aparición del chaman ese.

De seguro les lavaría el coco, y después harían todo lo que este farsante les pida, Mmm será interesante chance y puedo utilizar esto en mi propio beneficio.

-Sean bienvenidos mis jóvenes aventureros.- dijo una voz algo ronca, patética diría yo pero a las otras casi les da un infarto.

-Soy el chaman Nanoha, se porque están y les diré que están en el buen camino de la luz.-

-Díganme que desean hacer?-después de eso salió humo del medio y de pronto salió un hombre arrugado y viejo

-Y este es el famosísimo chaman como se llame??-dijo Zoey mientras lo analizaba como si ella fuera un scanner.

-Necesita urgentemente un asesor de imagen, esas mechas de hippie no le van y más esa barba uchú que asco, acaso no conoce las barberías este hombre.- dijo al mismo tiempo Michelle.

Quien las entiende viene por una sesión o a criticarlo. Mujeres, quien las entiende.

-Hola mis jóvenes, en que puedo ayudarles.- dijo el vejete sentándose en la cabecera de la disque cuarto.

-Mis queridos jóvenes díganme sus pesares que yo os curare de todo mal.-

-Ahora bien quien será el primero o la primera.-dijo el tipo este pero poniendo un especial interés en Zoey. (Viejo lujurioso.)

-Yo, se-señor tengo una terrible pena que me parte el corazón.- poniendo de inmediato Zoey que se puso de chillona otra vez.

-Dime mi joven señorita cual es su caso.- dijo el viejito rabo verde este mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

-Mi-Mi n-novio Edward sucumbió bajo un mal que no se sabe, pero cayó en las garras de una desgraciada mujer que le lavo su cabecita.-

-Ayy por favor eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado Zoey.- dije mientras me levantaba, estaba pensando en largarme.

-Tu CALLATE DRAKE y tu no vas a ningún lado entendiste- Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas palabritas a esa niña mimada, que se cree que es la reina del universo.

Pero el chaman de pacotilla se me adelanto.

-Cálmense mis jóvenes amigos, se por lo que están pasando, ahora cálmense.-

-Y a usted quien le dijo que metiera adonde no lo llaman.- dije molesto y este viejo qué onda con su vida.

-Mira se que sufres mi amigo-

-no soy su amigo.-

-Está bien lo comprendo pero sé que sufres por una mujer que no te hace caso. -

(Ahh ahora quiere lavarme el cerebro como a este par). Ni loco esta idiota si cree que yo Drake Palmoy caerá así.

Pero le seguir el cuento para desenmascararlo.

-Bueno tiene razón, pobre de mí, el amor de mi vida también está bajo el embrujo de un idiota con cara de modelo de cuarta.-

-Mira Drake retráctate ahora mismo que mi Eddy no es un idiota la que es la mala es Isabella. -

-Miren, sentencio, ahora leeré los huesos para llegar al fondo de todo este lío.-

-Bueno veamos que dicen esos huesos de pollo- le dije, no pude evitarlo, esa cosa parecía los restos de mi pollo de ayer.

-No son de pollo mi joven amigo-

-Si claro lo que usted diga.-

Después de unos minutos el viejito este empezó a emitir unos extraños ruidos, y a moverse raro y de paso decía a cada rato ajam, vaya, ya comprendo.

-Si dice otro ajam yo lo golpeo.- dijo Michelle al parecer ya se le quito el miedo.

-A mí se me hace que se quedo dormido.-dije por que parecía que roncaba.

-Silenció que los espíritus vienen a mí- poniendo al parecer su mirada más terrorífica que pudo inventarse.

De inmediato sonó un ruido, voltee y vi a Michelle. Al parecer es pura pantalla eso de valentía por que acaba de caer la res ajajaja.

-Michelle, reacciona! por lo que más quieras no me dejes con estos locos.- repetía una y otra vez Zoey para sacar de su dulce sueño a su amiguita.

-Veo que tienen razón, esa pobre familia sufre de una terrible maldición.-Dijo el vejete este al mismo tiempo que salió un humo gris que envolvió la habitación.

-AYYYYY, sabía que mi Eddy tenía algo, no era natural en él querer a esa.- Zoey se levantó aventando a un lado a su amiga.

Se me hace que esta de Michelle ya está con los espíritus esos que este brujo invoco, ajaja.

-Dígame de una vez que le sucede a mi novio.-

-Zoey cálmate lo estas ahorcando, no quiero ser cómplice de un asesinato.- dije mientras me dobla de la risa por tal escena

Michelle por ahí tirada, mientras Zoey asfixiaba al brujo este y yo, Mmm pues observando el show.

-Se-señorita suélteme! aun hay cura para esto.-alcanzo a decir el vejete antes de estirar la pata.

-A sí, de verdad? pues dígalo de una maltita vez,-le grito Zoey mientras lo soltaba y se volvía sentar.

-Oye Zoey creo que Michelle no está bien.- dije mientras veía a la pobre más verde que la rana René.

-Ssshhhh, no me importa así que CALLATE Drake, prosiga señor.-dijo volteándose a ver al chaman.

-Cof-cof. Miren mis jóvenes amigos esta pobre y desdichada familia está bajo vudú y muchas magias que los tienen atrapados en el tiempo.-

-Eso evita que vean lo que les sucede.- poniendo a mover los huesitos esos.

-Dígame que tengo que hacer para liberar a mi Eddy???-

De pronto el viejo saco unas hierbas y las empezó a quemar y dijo.

-Primero tenemos que hacer un ritual para que los proteja, y echo unos polvos que saco llamaradas.-

Y empezó a entonar canciones raras (se me hace que es rap mezclado con reggaetón) -pss no está mal entonado.- dijo al mismo tiempo Zoey.

-Bueno, si con esto rescato a mi Eddy pss aquí vamos.- Pobre ingenua jajá como era posible que se creyera semejante mentira

Y se tapo la nariz empezó a bailar al apuro estilo de Tarzán de la selva, ajajaja.

-Y tú qué esperas Drake también me tiene que ayudar ahora.- jalándome en toda esta tontera.

Después de danzar, marearme y tener ganas de vomitar el chaman con otras hiervas nos empezó a dar de paliza.

-Hey que le pasa vejete, quiere bronca??.- dije haciéndolo frente.

-No mi joven amigo solo lo limpio y alejo los malos espíritus.-

-Ajam, eso que se lo crea su abuela.-

-Cálmate Drake, esto es una maravilla.- dijo una Zoey ya muy pero muy rara.

-Te sientes bien??.-dije por que parecía drogada o borracha.

-Mejor que nunca siento que vuelo, mira Drake estoy vuelaannndo, ajajaja.-

Definitivo ya la volvimos a perder pero al menos tiene esta vez ropa.

Bueno ahora tenemos la secuela de la loca, como la llamare, mmm veamos. Ya sé el retorno de la loca, apoyada de la desmayada y el más guapo y sexy de todos yo.

-Ahora les diré lo que tiene que hacer para destruir el maleficio de su Eddy señorita.- mientras se volvía a sentar en su colchón.

Mientras Zoey andaba en las nubes, Michelle estaba recibiendo la bienvenida de los espíritus no me quedo de otra que tomar nota.

Alguien tiene una pluma y papel???? No, creo que nadie. Dudo que la loca tenga y para que preguntar a la desmayada y casi espíritu no creo, y bueno este vejete tampoco debe tener, con suerte y me da un papiro de 800 A.C... Ni modo, tendré que usar mi memoria.

-Bueno a ver, dígame que tenemos que hacer para quitarles esos hechizos y no sé qué cosas más que tienen los Cullen según usted.-

-Mi joven amigo, es algo muy complicado pero se lo explicare, pero recuerde que debe seguir todas las explicaciones al pie de la letra, de lo contrario no servirá de nada-

-Sí, sí, lo que diga a ver dígame-

-Bueno primero tiene que ir donde la persona que tiene el hechizo y…-

**Al día siguiente….**

**Zoey Pov.**

-Drake estás seguro que eso dijo el chaman? Yo creo que no anotaste bien las cosas, con lo tonto que eres pues no confío mucho en que eso sea lo que tengo que hacer-

-Pues eso fue lo que dijo, además no es mi culpa que tú te drogaras o no sé qué o estuvieras en tus laureles he princesita y además que tuviera que sacar a Michelle y a ti en brazos porque ninguna reaccionaba, si Michelle no se hubiera desmayado y decidido unir a los espíritus primos de ese vejete, tú no estuvieras diciendo a cada rato que estabas vuelando como un águila (aunque zopilote que daría mejor en ella) pues habrían tomado nota ustedes mismas. Deberías agradecerme por sacarlas de ahí, de lo contrario ahorita serian las nuevas cabezas reducidas en exhibición-

-Ok, solo espero que recuerdes bien lo que dijo que si no se cura mi Eddy el que pagara serás tú-

-De veras que estás loca si crees que esto funcionara, creo que mejor te quedabas en el loquero-

-NO ESTOY LOCA!! Te lo demostrare, ya verás que mi Eddy esta bajo un hechizo y yo se lo quitare-

-Lo que digas, ahora me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar acá discutiendo contigo-

Drake emprendió marcha hacia las aulas y yo me di la vuelta y me puse a buscar a mi Eddy, ya era casi la hora de entrada y los Cullen no llegaban, esto no era normal.

**Mientras, en la casa Cullen…**

**Bella Pov.**

- Genial, genial, hoy será un día espectacular- repetía Alice mientras saltaba de un lado al otro de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que es tan genial si se puede saber- Me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa que ella estuviera tan feliz.

-Ya lo sabrás hermanita, solo te puedo decir que será algo que jamás lo olvidaremos-

-Solo espero que no sea ninguna locura tuya, ya tuvimos bastante con todo eso de tu venganza sin contar con que si los Vulturis se enteran de lo que hicimos nos harán cachitos a todos y bailaran alrededor de nuestras cenizas-

-No seas tan dramática Bella, a Zoey la creen loca y aunque contara todo lo que vio nadie le creerá, así que ya cálmate-

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando escuche un grito que venía desde la cocina.

-MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!!! Que significa esa visión- grito Edward, parecía muy furioso.

-Nooo… por qué no oculte mi visión, como me olvide de Eddy- dijo Alice en voz baja golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

Inmediatamente Edward apareció a mi lado con una cara de muuuy pocos amigos.

-Ed, no te alteres si? Yo no lo planee, ella sola se metió en esto- le dio Alice mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás disimuladamente, como si eso pudiera salvarla de la furia de Ed.

-Eso no me importa, ya me cansé de tu absurda venganza, esto más ya no lo permitiré-

Todo esto se estaba poniendo muy feo, no sé qué es lo que pudo poner tan tensa la situación pero quería averiguarlo.

-Ed. solo esta vez más, prometo que será la última vez que Zoey se atreva a molestarnos, con lo que pasará ya no le quedarán más ganas de salir de su casa- Puso su carita de puchero que sabía que no podíamos ignorar.

-Alice ya deja de manipularnos con tus caritas, yo no iré a la escuela, fin de la historia. No seré de nuevo la victima de las locuras de Zoey-

Estaba confundida, como odiaba estas charlas mentales... pero cada vez que trataba de preguntar me interrumpían, es más, ni me pelaban. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando ambos se callaron e inmediatamente les pregunte.

-Perdón, pero alguien podría explicarme que está pasando acá por lo que más quieran, odio sus charlas mentales- Mire a uno y al otro y ninguno me respondía.

-Que cosa hará Zoey hoy y que tiene que ver Edward en todo eso, Alice exijo que me respondas-

-Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo, no sería la misma emoción si ya sabes lo que pasará- me respondió volviendo a sonreír pero no le duro mucho la emoción.

-Mi amor nada pasara por que yo no iré a clases así que Zoey no hará nada- dijo mi adorable esposo tratando de calmarme.

-Edward tienes que ir, por favor!! Sabes tan bien como yo que con lo que Zoey hará terminara de hacerse la fama de loca y ya no nos molestara más, así que vámonos por favor que se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela-

-NO Alice, no iré, no seguiré fomentando tus locuras, ya empiezo a creer que tú y Zoey tienen el mismo nivel de locura-

No debió decir eso, la cara que puso Alice daba más miedo que ver la película de "el exorcista" en media noche en una casa embrujada. Ahora sí que mi hermanita se alteró por completo.

-Como te atreves a decir semejante cosa Edward Cullen, que clase de hermano eres!!!!, yo no estoy loca y no tengo NADA en común con esa pobre chica.-

-¿¿Tú ahora te compadeces por ella??- dije, no podía creerlo

-No Bells, lo único que quiero es vengarme de esa cosa que se atrevió a insultar a mi Jazz pero eso no te da derecho a decirme que me parezco a Zoey- Si hubiera podido llorar ahora toda la casa estaría inundado. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue directo a su porche amarillo.

-Amor creo que se te paso la mano con Alice. A ella le afecto mucho lo de Zoey y tu vienes y le dices que se parecen- Me preocupaba mucho lo que haría ella, con la ira contenida que tenia pues me daba miedo que hiciera alguna locura.

-Pero Bella, no lo dije con intención de ofenderla, es más, estaba a punto de reírme pero creo que ella se lo tomó muy a pecho- pero me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Tranquilízate amor, créeme esa fue una excelente escena, te aseguro que ahora mismo se está riendo esa pirañita que tenemos por hermanita. -

-Mmm, entonces que haremos??- pregunté con una sonrisa fingida de horror.

Ed. me miro con horror en su cara y me contesto con 3 simples palabras.

-A la escuela-

No tardamos nada en llegar a la escuela, si antes ya Edward manejaba rápido ahora manejo al doble de velocidad.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela ya todos estaban entrando a clases y no había ni rastro de Alice por ningún lado, pero si había una persona que aun no subía, era Zoey.

Estaba parada en medio del estacionamiento con una bolsa enorme en la mano y mirando hacia nosotros con una cada de… Mmm no se, miedo mezclado con ira y felicidad, quien la entiende.

-Por lo que más quieras Bella, solo ignórala y pásate de largo- Me dijo mi esposo muy bajo como para que Zoey no lo oyera.

Me tiró de la mano y me llevó hacia las gradas tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Zoey, pero en cuanto vio que estábamos por escaparnos de ella se hecho a correr detrás de nosotros sacando una bolsa un par de artículos con un horrible olor.

-Ya te tengo mi Eddy- grito Zoey mientras se abalanzaba sobre nosotros………..

* * *

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza!!! Estuve en exámenes y pues evito que mi imaginación volara para hacer un buen capitulo…**

**Mil disculpas por el retraso, lo lamento mucho!!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo…**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias… son un gran apoyo para mi!!**


	15. Emmett director de cine?

**La familia Cullen es de S.M y los demás personajes son de mi cabecita loca!!!**

**CAPITULO 15 Emmett director de cine?**

**Estacionamiento de la escuela……**

**Alice Pov.**

-Alice, ya no te debes preocupar, es una simple humana, además creo que no te has dado cuenta que ni Bella, ni Edward tienen intención de seguir con este juego, no habría premio ni nada que perder, solo la salud mental de esa chica-dijo mientras me daba un beso fugaz a la vez usaba su poder para tranquilizarme.

-Jazz, esto ya no se trata de Bells o Edward, es sobre mi y sobre ti. Se ha burlado de nosotros, además hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto con los humanos, ¿Me entiendes? es una cuestión de honor-Repuse mirando su rostro…sus hombros, su… ¡Esa camisa que se puso es no combina! Lo miré algo desorientada. Pero no le diré nada y luego de me lo llevo de compras así puedo tener un pretexto.

-Alice, deja de ver mi ropa, si, me gusta esta y no me la quiero cambiar así que no iré de compras, ¿Por favor?- No podía resistirme cuando él me hablaba así, hay no… soy muy difícil para decir que no.

Pero ni crea que me voy a rendir me desharé de esa camisa.

-Ya veremos, pero ahora sí, se nos hace tarde amor- lo tomé de las manos y lo jalé hacia el aula.

Entramos al salón y mi lugar como siempre era a su lado, mientras esperaba con ansias lo que mi bufón personal haría.

**Emmett Pov.**

La la la… Iba de camino a la escuela pues por las reacciones de esta mañana prometían diversión a costillas de mi hermanito, así que esto no me lo perdería por nada.

Como no quería que mi Rose me riñera otra vez decidí omitirle algunos detalles de mi visita a mi adorable esposa.-

**-------Flashback------**

Me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación, en busca de mi adorable esposa, había escuchado la charla que tuvieron mi hermanita la pixe y mi hermano el frustrado sexual (hey Emmesito espera ya no es frustrado por que ahora si le ha cumplido a Bells así que ya no lo puedes decir, piensa en otro apodo). Me dijo mi increíble cerebrito.

-Si tienes razón como te amo cerebro eres grande, bueno pero ahora no desvíes el tema tenemos que infiltrarse a la escuela hoy- si claro.-

Pero existe un problema con curvas despampanantes y lindas piernas, espectacular belleza que me hace caer de rodillas.

-Hey Emmett, tierra llamando Emmett, hola estas ahí?-

-Ahh perdón cerebro sabes a veces no debes interrumpir mis dulces sueños con mi Rose.-

-Lo siento pero si te quedas un momento más babeando, inundaras la casa, aparte de que te perderás el show de hoy.-

-Mmm, tienes razón pero que haremos, para deshacernos del demonio que viste a la moda (Alice) y su secuaz el reprimido (Jasper) y por su puesto tu princesita (Rose).-

-Pues sobre mi pixe… ya se! levantare al lobito, para que así no vea mis intenciones, Jasper mm no es mucho el no tiene poder contra mí-

-Hey despierta bello durmiente, despierta mira que ya amaneció y ya los pajaritos cantan y la luna ya se fue.-

-Tonto oso, ya se metió, no ya se fue.-dijo el lobito levantándose mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres? sabes hay aquí personas que si duermen, no como tú.-

-Vale no importa, mira tengo dos opciones y hoy tu estas de suerte mi amigo-dije imitando y haciendo poses de conductor de tv.

Corrí hacia una de las ventanas y la jale el cordón y dije:

-Bajo la cortina número uno tenemos, una fabuloso viaje a la escuela preparatoria de denali. Con asientos de primera clase para el espectáculo del año, con todos las palomitas pagadas por el famosísimo doctor Carlies Cullen, (que ahora no se encuentra pero desde donde esta gustoso de patrocinarnos hoy.)-

-Pero no decidas tan rápido aun por qué.- dije, ahora corrí para la segunda cortina, pero tuve que detener mi entusiasmo por que el lobo este estaba de nuevo roncando, así que decidí despertarlo cariñosamente aventando la cama boca abajo.

-Que, donde, que paso.-dijo todo despistado.

-Pon atención de lo contrario te ira mal-

-Ay por favor, déjame dormir vale hombre.-volviendo acomodarse para dormir, bueno te dejo pero solo escucha mi otra oferta y ya me retiro.

-A ver de una vez dilo y lárgate,-dijo medio abriendo los ojos.

-Muy bien- dije con una sonrisa ahora.

-Bajo la cortina numero dos tenemos un día completo en el spa Jafa, en compañía de una belleza de mujer, pero que digo belleza, una hermosura, con nada más ni nada menos que Rosalie Hale, donde recibirán tratamientos de la más alta calidad para el rejuvenecimiento de piel, además de un delicioso masaje y acupuntura para el descanso del cuerpo.-

-Muy bien dígame señor Jacob Black cual quiere usted? -cuando termine mi parloteo vi al lobito parado en la puesta de su habitación.

-Y que esperamos para partir hacia la escuela.-dijo con un falso animo.

Así me gusta ahora solo me falta mi esposa.

Mientras el lobito me esperaba en el jeep, me fui hacia mi habitación donde se encontraba mi esposa hojeando una revista de no sé qué cosa.

-hola mi amor, que te sucede? porque tienes esa cara-dije al mismo tiempo que me acomodaba mi cabeza en sus piernas.

-Mmm, nada estoy muy aburrida osito, que te parece si nos vamos por ahí a jugar un rato.- uyy eso es una oferta muy tentadora pero no hoy no podía.

-Mmm sabes que por mi encantado amor pero sabes últimamente te he visto muy decaída, como que necesitas un poco de espacio para ti sola, yo ocupo mucho espacio, te robo mucho tiempo, creo que es necesario que te relajes y olvides las cosas que han pasado estos días.- dije mientras ponía en práctica una de las famosas caras de Alice.

-Tal vez tienes razón, pero adonde iríamos de viaje esta vez osito?-

-Pues a ningún lado amor, sabes?. Te tengo una sorpresa que estoy casi seguro que te va encantar.

-A sí? que es?-dijo mientras fingía no interesarle nada.

-Pues veras, hice un par de llamadas y te reserve un día completo en el spa de aquí en el pueblo -

-¿Qué?- dijo al momento que se levantaba de la cama aventándome aun lado.

-Eso es maravilloso osito, y bueno que esperamos vamos de una vez- dijo a la vez que me jalaba de la mano y me lleva con ella.

-Espera mi amor, esto es solo para ti, como diría esto, es un día solo para mujeres, esto es solo para ti (volviendo aponer cara de cachorrito).-

-Y tú que vas hacer, porque ni de loca te dejo en la casa solo, no quiero que cuando regresen todos encuentren desechos.-

-Ahh, no te preocupes haré un par de apuestas con el chucho de Jacob a ver que nos ocurre en el bosque, así que no te preocupes.-

Después de discutir un par de cosas, y bla, bla, bla. Despedía con la mano a mi esposa mientras salía en su deportivo.

-Bueno ahora vámonos lobito, que nuestros asientos nos esperan, muajaja.-

**-----Fin del flashback-----**

Mientras pensaba é imaginaba lo que mi inteligente cerebrito hizo por mí, el lobito me interrumpió sacándome de mis sueños.

-Hey Emmett seguro que no nos vera nadie? se supone que no estamos en el pueblo. Y sobre todo que no se entere "tu látigo" ajaja.- dijo el lobito

-Arrg. Mira lobito, mi Rose no es ningún látigo vale, y si no te quieres pasar todo el día intercambiando recetas de belleza mejor cállate.-

-Ok. Ok, ya me callo.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Hola Emmett! –Grito en cuanto me vio llegar al estacionamiento mi adorable sobrinita.

-Arruinas el momento Nessi, eres aburrida.-

-Calla Emmett y trajiste la cámara. –Dijo al mismo tiempo que me alzaba la mano.

-Mmm, pues con quien tratas sobrina, me decepcionas que pienses que eso de tu tío favorito.-

Pero antes un momentito niña, como sabias que yo vendría para tu escuela he.-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y alzaba mis cejas.

Ahh, pues fácil por Jake, me mando un mensaje donde decía que me preparaba porque venias en camino y aquí estoy.

Mm, lobo te regresas a casa a pata, hoy por traidor ahora si que vamos.

-Lobito bájate las cosas y cómo vas te las vas instalando.-le dije con ironía mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué te pasa, Nessi?- ahora que le pasa mi sobrina.

- ¡Te juro que no lo hice con mala intención! No sé como Edward y Bella tienen una hija que es un demonio.-

_-_No pudieron hacer una criatura más adorable.-lo dije con un llanto fingido.

Por de tras pude escuchar un gruñido por parte del lobito pero me valió así que seguí con mis cosas.

-TIO, que cruel eres, no soy un demonio.-

-Vale, no lo eres pero vamos, no hay que perder tiempo y mira que todo tiene que quedar en una sola toma, mis queridos asistentes, los protagonistas no querrán repetirlo así que… Que empiece el juego!.-

Los dos se me quedaron viendo con cara de ¿WHAT? -Ay ósea yo no tengo la culpa que no sepan el idioma de un director de cine ok.- mientras me daba la vuelta y del jeep sacaba mis lentes, boina y un pequeño cuaderno que representaba el libreto imaginario.

-Asistentes listos para rodar la secuela de mi gran película.- dije contada la emoción pero a parecer nadie me secundo, ah ni hablar, sigamos.

Mientras nos escabullíamos a los arbustos cerca de donde ocurría el evento principal mi cel sonó, lo abrí y resulto ser la pixe de mi hermanita, que mando un mensaje.

**Mensaje:**

_Que haces aquí Emmett, no mejor no me digas nada, solo asegúrate de grabar todo entendiste ya que estas aquí._

_P.D. dejo a cargo de todo a mi sobrina porque en tus manos dudo que pase algo bueno._

_Besos Alice._

-¿Yo? ¿Alice? ¡Me ofendió! Está bien que las personas ancianas no tengan confianza en los jóvenes, ¡Pero soy su hermano!-

Ni muy bien termine de decirlo cuando otro mensaje llego pero no era de mi hermana si no de mi reprimido hermano.

**Mensaje:**

_EMETT, MI ESPOSA NO ES UNA ANCIANA ENTENDISTE? ASI QUE RESPETALA._

_Saludos jazz._

Ahora resulta que el malo soy yo verdad, -SIIII.-

Voltee y vi como mi sobrina y el lobo este me traicionaban como mi familia, que no podían estar haciendo otra cosa en vez de andar leyendo los mensajes que me envían?

-Ajajaja ya cálmate tío mejor, ya apúrate por que en cualquier momento mi padres llegaran-dijo tomando ahora la batuta.

-Hey momentito niña, aquí el mayor soy así que yo mando.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Sí pero no eres al único que le mando un mensaje mi tía, ella dice que yo estoy a cargo así que resígnate tío.- dijo mi sobrina mientras suprimía una sonrisa.

-Mmm, ya que, pero hoy en la casa cocinaremos duende a la parrilla…¿Quieres participar? –Le comente mi sobrina que se fue del otro lado de la escuela a terminar de ayudarle al lobito con las cámaras.

Uyy ya nadie aguanta una bromita, verdad?

Pero en fin veamos -todo está en posiciones- dije por el walkie-talkie,

-aquí el más sexy de todos el oso yogui, cambio-.

-En serio Emmett, no puedes darnos otro alias?- dijo el lobito y mi sobrina lo apoyo.

-NO, así que sigan las cosas.-

-Está bien contestaron por el otro lado.-

-A ver de nuevo, aquí oso yogui, cambio- Espere unos minutos y respondió el lobito.

-Aquí caperucita roja, cambio.- me partí de la risa pero la tuve que ocultar. -Todo en posición, cambio-

-Si ya está todo listo, Cambio – dijo el lobito.

-Bien ahora cuál es tu posición Johnny bravo.-

-¿Yo porque tengo que tener ese alias? no me gusta, otro por favor, Emmett.-

-mm, déjame pensar, ya se a ver este lombriz parada, o don gato, feroz 2. Cambio-

-Emmett me quedo con Johnny bravo gracias.- dijo mi resignada prima.

-TODOS LISTOS, cambio, tenemos el cuervo en alambre, cambio.-

-¿¿Quien??- dijeron mis asistentes,

-Si no se ponen las pilas los despidos entendieron, cambio-

-Ósea ya llego Zoey al estacionamiento.- dije imitando la voz de mi víctima.

-Ahh-

-pues Ahh sobrina me andas fallando, acepto que el lobo se algo retrasadito en esto pero tú, me sorprendes.-

Bueno empecemos que haya viene Edward a toda velocidad.

-Silencio en el set y acción….-

**Zoey Pov.**

-Vamos, esto es por Eddy.- me repetía mentalmente.

Vamos Zoey aspira, aagghh, mejor no mejor no aspires esto huele asqueroso.

Espero que el tonto de Drake no se haya equivocado, de lo contrario es hombre muerto. (Hey Zoey esa cosa no se le puede considerar ni siquiera eso ajaja).

Después de este momento de delirio, no me debo desconcentrar tengo que hacerlo bien, no puedo fallar de lo contrario mi Eddy se quedara con esa.

Pero que pasa por que no llega, ya llego su mini-hermana con el otro chico, acaso no vendrá, tal vez ella se lo prohibió que viniera.

No, Isabella me tiene miedo, sabe que con una mirada mía Eddy sabría de quien está realmente enamorado.

Si, si no fuera por ti Isabella, en este momento sería la más envidiada de toda la escuela, pero no, tenias que interponerte verdad.

No eres feliz verdad, ya resígnate que ya te dejo y por alguien mejor.

Por supuesto que esa persona soy yo, pero no tenias que seguir verdad Isabella.

-Hola, Zoey te sientes bien?- dijo un tipo "x" sacándome de mis conversaciones.

-¿Y TU QUIEN ERES? DESAPARECE QUE ME ESTORBAS.- dije volviendo a poner atención a la llegada de mi Eddy.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme llego mi amor, pero de la mano de esa.

-Ahh, no lo puedo soportar, pero ni creas que durar por mucho Isabella.- repetía mentalmente mientras visualizaba como mi Eddy la jalaba de la mano y la llevaba a no sé dónde.

Pero ni crea Isabella que escapara de mi.

Empezaban a caminar rápido, al demonio si no corro no lo alcanzare.

-Ya te tengo mi Eddy- grite, mientras sacaba esta asquerosidad de la bolsa…..

**Drake Pov.**

Jajaja, no puedo esperara a ver ese idiota de Cullen bañado en esa cosa asquerosa.

Pero ya tocaron el timbre, demonios como podré ver la humillación de este tipo.

Vamos piensa Drake, no te quieres perder de esto, pero que hago ya llego el profesor, vamos piensa.

Mm ya se si pido ir al baño, mm nel no va a funcionar ya vez como este profe es nada de permisos, y además me vería muy ñoño pidiendo ir al baño

Además necesito que toda la escuela vea el show, jajá, vamos cerebrito piensa que puedo hacer.

-Sshh, Hey Michelle, necesito de tu ayuda, Hey Michelle.- mm resulta que está loca aun anda como zombie, cuando se le necesita se le ocurre unirse al club de Jasparin a esta mujer.

Si tienes que hacer algo lo tienes que hacer tu porque nadie lo puede hacer verdad, todo yo como siempre, el increíble Drake.

Mmm, ya se lo siento Zoey pero con esto acabare de una vez por todas con Edward Cullen,

Escabullirle, silenciosamente, ahí estas oh gran palanca de incendio, Muajaja

Rin-rin. Rin-rin. Rin-rin.

De pronto el profesor dijo -Alumnos salgan rápido hay un incendio vamos muévanse la estacionamiento, señor Palmoy no corra.-

Si claro para lo que me importa profesor Michs, salí rápidamente para tener el mejor lugar

Es tu fin Edward Cullen….

**Gracias por seguir el fic!!!! Los quiero un montón!!!!!!**

**Cualquier duda, comentario y sugerencia ya lo saben, es muy bien recibida y se los agradeceré mucho!!!!!**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews!!!!!**


End file.
